


The Eclectic Clan

by jalpari



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anxiety, Birthday, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Confessions, Conflict, Dysfunctional Family, Ember Island (Avatar), F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Issues, Family Reunions, Family Secrets, Fights, First Kiss, Fist Fights, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, Making Out, Memories, New Character - Freeform, Nostalgia, Realization, Reunions, Secrets, Sentimental, Surprise Party, Trauma, True Love, Vacation, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalpari/pseuds/jalpari
Summary: Lin, who had grown comfortable being alone, is faced with a bigger challenge than the Triads, Equalists, and the Red Lotus combined - being part of a family. A dysfunctional yet loving family is forming around Lin, whether she realizes it or not.Like 'Linzin diaries', this is set after the show ends and Linzin is finally together! Lot of LoK characters in this story. COMPLETE!





	1. One big happy family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Opal's birthday and Bolin wants to throw a surprise party with the family, all of the family. This means getting the Chief of Police on board and Bolin knows just the man for the job.

* * *

"Why does it have to be me?!"

Mako rolled his eyes. In the short time that his little brother had joined the force as his partner - _temporarily!_ \- Mako had already begun to loathe his presence. Being a detective had been his thing. He enjoyed having time away from the usual team Avatar shenanigans; time away from always having to take care of Bolin and tolerate his antics. And even though he didn't want to admit it, time away from both his ex-girlfriends. He was still processing their _news._ But now, Bolin was here. At the station. All the time.

Mako groaned as he slid his hand down his face, wondering how his life had led him to this point. This moment right here, right now. Where he was being badgered by Bolin to go ask his boss if she would like to come to a surprise birthday party. Granted it was her niece's birthday and granted the Chief had been less of a 'Beifong' in the last several weeks, but why was he being dragged in the middle of all this! Opal was Bolin's girlfriend. Lin was Opal's aunt. Why was he in this picture at all!

"Mako, _please_!" Bolin widened his eyes as he pleaded.

"I want to make this a special birthday for Opal. It's her first birthday since we started dating! I just got her back after my stupidity with the whole Kuvira thing! And you know how much Opal misses her family ever since she joined the Air Nomads. We need to the bring the entire family together to surprise her. Imagine how _awesome_ that would be! The entire family...together...all of us!"

"Again...why me? I'm not her family. She's _your_ girlfriend and that", Mako pointed towards the Chief's office, " is _your_ girlfriend's aunt."

"Okay, firstly", Bolin held up a finger. "Since Opal and me are together, you and her are family too."

"And secondly", he held up another finger and inched closer to his brother. His eyes scanned their surroundings to make sure no one was nearby.

"...you're the only one not scared of…", his voice reduced to a whisper, "... _the_ _Chief_."

"What makes you think _that_?!" Mako grunted.

Bolin cleared his throat, held his hands behind his back, and began circling Mako's desk as if presenting a case in front of a jury.

"Back in Zaofu, you were the only one who willingly volunteered to knock on Chief Beifong's door when she had been asleep for almost sixteen hours after the dramatic showdown with Suyin. Even the _Avatar_ was scared of disturbing a sleeping Beifong. But you just walked right up to the door and knocked and were all like ' _uh Chief, you've been asleep for 16 hours. We just wanted to make sure you're okay.'_ "

"I do _not_ sound like that." Mako rolled his eyes.

"Evidence #2", Bolin continued, dismissing Mako's comment and reversing his direction.

"Till date, you are the _only_ officer who has grabbed Chief by the arms, shaken her like a pack of fireflakes...and lived to tell the tale."

"I was just frustrated with Prince Wu!"

" _And_ she apologized to you for putting you in that situation", Bolin exclaimed as he leaned forward placing his hands on Mako's desk. His eyes narrowed and Mako could feel the climax of Bolin's speech coming on. _Oh boy, here we go._

"All this just goes to show that _you_ ", Bolin pointed a dramatic finger in his direction, " are _not_ just any officer.

"You", he gave a dramatic pause, "are what I would call Chief's 'friend'."

He paused and put a finger on his chin.

"Well I would use that word if I was talking about anyone else, but this is Lin Beifong so I don't know what word would be appropriate. Pet? Minion?"

"Stop talking about her like she is some freak of nature!" Mako stood up.

"Aha! This is _exactly_ what I mean. You, my friend, are her friend. So as her friend, you should go to your friend, and be a good friend and ask her to…"

"Alright, alright", Mako groaned dropping his head in defeat.

"I'll do it. Just shut up."

* * *

"It's a short _family_ trip, Lin."

"Tenzin, for the third time! You guys are a family. I get it. I understand you have to make time for them. I'll be fine, just go on the trip and quit bugging me so I can get back to work."

Tenzin frowned at Lin. She still wasn't following what he was trying to imply. He cleared his throat and tried again.

"What I _mean,_ Lin, is _you_ are family too."

Lin looked up at the calm face staring back at her. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, at a loss for words, unsure if she had heard him correctly.

"Wait, you mean...you want _me_ to come on a trip with _your_ family?"

"Technically, they're your family too now. I mean we are all part of the same family."

Tenzin grinned. He knew a scowl was coming and sure enough Lin's face contorted into a mixture of anger and disbelief.

"Tenzin', she growled. "Do you even realize what you are asking for?"

"Now, Lin, I know…"

"Zip it, airhead. I'm not coming."

"Is it because of the children?"

Lin shot him a stern look.

"You know exactly _who_ it is because of."

Tenzin sighed.

"But you and Pema seem to be on such good terms…"

"That is because she spends most of her time in the Eastern Air Temple and visits Air temple Island for a couple of weeks every few months. Did it ever occur to you that there was a reason for that?"

"Yes, I know that. _But_ we have been separated for more than three years now. And you and I..."

"Are you really telling me that it won't be awkward for your ex-wife to be on a trip with your current…", Lin trailed off not sure on what word to use next.

Tenzin's grin became wider and he beamed at her obvious lack of words.

"Go on...my current what?" Tenzin teased.

"Oh, shut it" Lin felt her face heat up. "You know what I'm trying to say. I don't think she'd be comfortable."

"If that's your only excuse, then you have no excuse. Because the only way the awkwardness will reduce over time is by spending more time together...as one family."

"Listen, _councilman..._ ", her teeth gritted over the last word, "there is no way you are going to convince me…".

A knock on the door interrupted the ever increasing flow of fury emanating from her lips.

"Uh..Chief. May I come in?"

Before Lin could calm herself, Tenzin replied out loud.

"Yes, come in."

Mako felt the tension in the air as soon as he entered. His eyes moved between Tenzin's relaxed smile and Lin's obvious hostility.

_Great, perfect timing. I'm going to kill Bolin if I lose this job over his precious surprise._

"I'm going to take your leave for now, Lin." Tenzin stood up and bowed with a smirk.

"This is not over, yet", he added with a whisper.

Lin grunted and straightened herself in her chair, relaxing her near feral posture. Mako stepped aside as the a smug looking Tenzin made his out of the office.

"What is it, detective?" Lin's tone was surprisingly calm. Mako looked at her warily, unable to read her mood.

"Come, have a seat", she sighed. "You just saved me from a very unpleasant chat."

Mako exhaled and dropped his shoulders as he sat down.

_Not too bad a timing after all._

* * *

"What is with everyone and _family_ today!?"

Lin's voice boomed at Mako as he imperceptibly lowered his head at his gross miscalculation.

"Chief...I…"

"So let me get this straight", she tilted her head rolling her eyes at Mako. "You and your _brother_ want _me_ to drop everything for a weekend getaway...to a secret location...to surprise Opal?"

Lin heard Mako let out a long pathetic sigh and returned her gaze to him. Suddenly, she realized Mako was just as miserable as she was. He was taking no pleasure in this plan and had most likely been dragged into this as unwillingly as she would be if Tenzin got his way about the family trip. She let out a chuckle and then a full fledged laugh. Mako's eyes widened in confusion.

"Let me guess...he said something about ' _one big happy family'_ to get you to help him, didn't he?"

Mako felt a wave of relief and relaxed his shoulders.

"That's why you're the Chief, Chief."

"Okay, tell me again...what this whole nonsense is about."

"Bolin wants to do something special for Opal's birthday. He said she misses her family a lot ever since she joined the air nation. So _he_ thinks it would be a nice idea to get _everyone_ in her family together for her birthday."

"Apparently, that includes me too", he added grumpily.

For a brief second, Lin felt a smile tugging at her lips. As much as the clown of an earthbender annoyed her, he loved Opal and this thoughtful gesture warmed her heart. He truly cared about her niece.

"Alright, so what does he need from us?"

"We just need to show up, Chief. Bolin has informed everyone else."

"And why is it that _you_ are the one informing me instead of the master planner."

Mako hesitated but then shrugged his shoulders and muttered.

"Because he's scared of you."

"And you are _not_?"

Mako bit his lips and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I...umm...not more than I am of seeing Bolin sad", he blurted out much to his own surprise.

Lin raised an eyebrow as she considered his words. She nodded almost as if in approval.

"Alright. I'll be there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt at an original story. I'm having a lot of fun dreaming this up!
> 
> Last week, however, I was concerned that my well had dried up and even though I had the idea for this storyline, I wasn't sure if I could build it up into a rich, fun, interesting story. Hopefully, that will not be the case!
> 
> Any suggestions, comments and feedback will be MUCH appreciated to keep me going!
> 
> Just a note- I have referenced the 'Turf wars' graphic novel, released after LoK ended, where Bolin has also joined the force.


	2. One by One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin and Tenzin arrive early at the island and nostalgia takes over. One by one, everyone else shows up and the chaos begins.

* * *

Lin stood at the entrance of the Ember Island beach house, gazing wistfully at the location of so many of her best memories. After Air Temple island, this beach house had been the setting for many milestones in her life. Tenzin and her would celebrate their shared birthday every year here, surrounded by their entire family. They had shared their first kiss on the beach behind her, in the same waves that lapped lazily against the shore. The sands of the shore were witness to her furious attempts at improving her sand-bending. It had also absorbed all her tears, that shed freely for days on end, after her relationship with Tenzin had ended.

"Not going to go inside?" Tenzin came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and planting gentle kisses on her shoulder and neck.

"It's been...a long long time since I came here.", Lin whispered placing her hands on his.

They swayed in the ocean breeze in silence, both lost in the nostalgia that emanated from every part of the house.

"Come on", Tenzin said as he grabbed her hand and walked inside.

They were the first ones there, as per Bolin's _master plan._ Since they were closer to Ember Island than Suyin, it was decided that they would arrive early to ready the house for everyone, much to Lin's exasperation.

_It's just a small weekend getaway. Big whoop!_

Jinora and Kai would join them after they were done with the day's training sessions at the air temple island, and bring Mako with them. Suyin and family would be arriving later in the evening. Caretakers came every week to maintain and clean the house, so there wasn't really that much work for them to do after all.

"This room seems fine for Suyin and Baatar, and Wei and Wing can take the adjacent one", Tenzin said as he placed new linen in the shelf.

"I'm sure Huan would want a room far far away so his 'individuality' isn't crushed."

Tenzin let out a hearty laugh as Lin rolled her eyes. They walked to the room across the corridor and began opening the windows.

"Opal and Bolin can take this one." Lin continued her narration.

"What? You must be joking", Tenzin gasped.

Lin looked at him with an innocent look.

"They can't stay in the _same_ room!"

"Who else will Opal stay with…", a smirk began forming on Lin's face. "Jinora will be with Kai after all."

Tenzin's face turned red causing Lin to burst into laughter. He was at a loss for words and Lin took pity on the poor father.

"Relax, airhead. I'm kidding. This will be Opal and Jinora's room. Bolin and Kai can share one of the rooms upstairs. Mako may need a separate room, for the sake of his sanity."

Lin chuckled as she imagined the horror on Mako's face if she informed him to be in the same room as Bolin and Kai.

"Now that we're all done, how about we go to _our_ room."

Tenzin suggested as he walked over and wrapped his arms around her. Lin smiled as she leaned in closer till she was inches from his face.

"Double standards, Master Tenzin? If Opal-Bolin and Kai-Jinora can't share a room, then I believe it's only fair that we stay in separate rooms as well."

Lin's lips lingered near Tenzin's for a brief moment and then she pulled back and made her way out of the room.

"Wait, what?" Tenzin called out to her as she walked up the spiral stairs.

"Don't worry, there are eight rooms here. More than enough for all of us", Lin continued walking with an ever growing smirk.

Tenzin caught up with her just as she was going to enter the first room and stepped in front of her blocking the doorway.

"You _know_ I'm not going to agree to that."

Lin placed a finger on his chest and pushed him backwards into the room.

"I'm sorry Councilman. You don't have a choice. You made the rules, after all."

Tenzin caught her waist and pushed her against the wall and whispered in her ear.

"Well then, I guess I'm going to have to resort to old tricks like when we used to come here with our families."

Lin couldn't control the blush from spreading across her face as she remembered their escapades in every family trip. Even after the family had become aware of their relationship, Katara and Aang's rules forced them to stay in separate rooms. But that didn't stop them from sneaking around. It was also more fun that way.

Her attention snapped back to the present moment when she felt Tenzin press his body against her and felt his hungry lips on hers. She felt a giddiness take over her stomach. After all these years, it was still fun, sneaking around or not.

* * *

"Tenzin, they're here", Lin felt the ground by the bed.

"What...who", Tenzin mumbled as he tried to pull her back into bed.

" _Tenzin_! Jinora, Kai and Mako are here. Get up!"

Before Tenzin could process her words, Lin shot up and began dressing. He groaned and looked out the window.

"Already? Class shouldn't have been over for another hour!"

"Get up, airhead. Unless you want your daughter to walk in on us."

That was enough motivation for Tenzin to airbend his clothes to him and don his robes in a hurry. Lin was already making her way to the door when she felt a hand grab her by the wrist. Tenzin spun her around and placed his hand behind her head, pulling her in for a deep, intense kiss. It lasted only a few seconds but left her breathless.

"One last one before the chaos descends."

Tenzin smirked and headed out, leaving a dazed Lin behind. She heard him greet the new arrivals and shook her head and followed.

"Chief", Mako gave her a nod as she came out to where they stood near Pepper, Jinora's bison.

"Aunt Lin!" Jinora hugged her and stood by her side. Lin felt her step closer and whisper in her ear.

"The hair at the back of your head is all mussed."

Lin froze to her spot as Jinora ran her hand over hair to smoothen it down. She coughed and cleared her throat, willing her blush away.

"Uh..let's get all the stuff inside", she cursed to herself unable to avoid the flustered tone.

"Yep, we have everything that was on Bolin's long, _long_ list." Kai chimed in as Jinora chuckled and Tenzin and Mako looked at the two ladies in confusion.

Once they had brought everything inside, the kids headed to their assigned rooms.

"Jinora, this is your and Opal's room", Tenzin pointed, "and Kai, your room is upstairs with Bolin. Right next to _mine_." Tenzin added with a subtle but stern tone.

Both Jinora's and Kai's faces turned red as Lin shook her head, more in amusement at Tenzin than the kids. But Jinora quickly recovered from the insinuation.

"Don't worry, Dad. My hair won't be mussed like Aunt Lin's."

This time both Tenzin and Lin froze to the spot.

* * *

"The picnic table has been set at the back and decorated just the way Mr. Bolin wanted." Mako sighed as he joined Lin in the kitchen. She let out a light laugh and patted him on the shoulder.

"I know, I know. Why do you think I'm hiding here. Tea?"

Mako nodded and leaned against the counter as Lin poured hot tea into a cup and slid it towards him.

"I _could_ use something stronger", he muttered as he took a sip.

"Don't worry, I brought back-up. Let's save it for later, thought, when we'll _really_ need it."

They smiled as they clinked their tea cups. "Cheers." They said in unison.

"The _other_ Beifongs are here", Jinora announced as she entered the kitchen.

"Here we go", Lin let out a long exhale. Soon enough, they heard the commotion caused by Wei and Wing as they ran all over the house. Lin grunted as Jinora dragged her by the arm.

"Lin!" Suyin strode towards her beaming. "So they convinced you to come. I must say I am a bit surprised. But I'm so glad to see you!"

Lin let her hug her although Suyin held her for longer than she would have liked. She patted her on the back as she pulled apart determined to end the hug.

"Come on, let's get you all settled in before the birthday girl and her babbling buffoon of a boyfriend arrive."

She glanced at Mako, "No offense."

"None taken, Chief."

Tenzin joined them followed by Baatar and a sulking Huan who headed straight to his room that Lin pointed to.

"Where's Baatar jr?" Jinora inquired.

"Oh, he couldn't make it. He wanted to stay back and help with the rebuilding projects in Zaofu", her tone saddened. "I think he feels guilty still, and is overcompensating for all the damage Kuvira…"

Baatar put his arm behind her and rubbed her back in understanding.

"It's alright, dear. He needs time."

"I need a new room", Huan stood in his doorway, leaning against the frame. "This room's energy doesn't match mine. It's affecting my aura."

Lin and Tenzin looked at each other and curled their lips inwards in an attempt to stifle their laughter.

* * *

Opal held Bolin's hand tightly, her anticipation growing with every second. The journey on Juicy seemed never ending especially since Bolin refused to tell her where they were headed.

"Come on, Bolin. _Pleaaaseee._ Tell me! I can't wait any longer!"

Bolin smirked and shook his head, putting his arm around her waist to pull her closer.

"Patience, my fair air nomad."

Opal huffed and pouted much to Bolin's amusement.

"Maybe this will make time go by faster."

He leaned and placed a kiss on her lips. Opal blushed and turned her body closer to his, deepening the kiss. Bolin was right, time suddenly was flying by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far the writing is going steady. Last week, I was concerned my well had dried up and even though I had the idea for this storyline, I wasn't sure if I could build it up into a rich, fun, interesting story.
> 
> It was fun referencing old dialogs like 'Big whoop!' and 'You're crushing my individuality!'. I also wanted to dig into Bopal because they're such a good couple and the relationship unfortunately didn't have a more definite conclusion in the show!
> 
> The mild voices still loom at the back of my mind, but I am feeling more optimistic about my ability to take this storyline forward. Not really sure how convincing the story and characters are, but hopefully people enjoy them!
> 
> Any suggestions, comments and feedback will be MUCH appreciated to keep me going!


	3. The big fat reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako and Lin prepare themselves for the sentimentality that’s about to ensue. But neither is prepared for their own reactions to the situation.

* * *

"They're here! They're here! Hide!"

An excited Jinora herded everyone away from the front entrance as Juicy landed outside.

"What a fuss!" Lin groaned and followed, led by Tenzin.

"Oh come on, you used to enjoy birthdays!" Tenzin whispered to her as he pulled her closer by the waist.

"Yes but that was a long time ago when we were all…", her voice trailed off as she realized the implication of what she was about to say.

_When we were all a big happy family._

A family that was a distant memory now. So far away that the image of a 'family' felt almost unreal and abstract. A new feeling began creeping over Lin's heart. She couldn't put a finger on it but a strange discomfort and wariness spread across her body. Suddenly, she became aware of all the people around here and her heart began racing.

What was she doing here, among all these people? This eclectic mishmash of people thrown together over the years through various fortunate and unfortunate circumstances. There was no 'label' for what they were as a group.

Sure, Opal was her niece and Suyin her sister, but who was she kidding? Their lives had been separate from hers for _decades_. Blood relations on one side, Katara, Aang, Bumi, Kya and Tenzin had been more of a family to her, in the true sense of the word. It didn't escape her notice that her own mother hadn't featured at the top of the list.

And now, Katara was gone. She had been estranged from Kya and Bumi for decades as well. She had been alone for so long that she had grown comfortable in that solitude. She no longer had clear definitions of what it meant to be in love, to have a family, to be part of something bigger than herself. Her memories of what it felt like to be part of a family had faded a long time back. Locked away in a box at the back of her closet. Even with the vague sentiments, this new situation she found herself in was certainly not the same as when she had been surrounded by her family. What did family even mean to her now?

She pushed the thoughts aside and diverted all her efforts to her pulsating heart. She tried suppressing the surge of anxiety and the feeling of not belonging, that was overtaking her emotions. All her focus went into repressing the urge to run away and hide in one of the coves outside. She was beginning to feel like a stranger, a misfit in this eclectic band that had gathered in Ember Island. Why didn't it feel the same as when their family used to gather here decades ago?

"Lin, are you okay?"

She snapped out of her spiraling thoughts. Tenzin was looking at her with concern. He couldn't place the expression on her face but he could feel her hand turn cold as he held it. There was a mild tremble in her arms.

"Yeah..it's nothing. Just tired maybe."

He wasn't convinced but decided not to push her, instead placing a quick kiss on her cheeks. Something in her behavior bothered him but he gently massaged the back of her hand with his thumb, making a mental note to ask her about it later.

They had all moved into the kitchen and were waiting for Bolin to bring Opal there. Suyin brought the cake out and Mako began lighting the candles on the cake and the ones that Jinora and Kai had placed all around them. The room transformed from a mere kitchen to a beautiful space with a warm ambient energy and only the sound of the gentle waves in the distance.

* * *

"Is this…what I think it is?"

"Yes…", Bolin stated with barely concealed excitement.

"Ember Island?!" Opal's eyes widened in disbelief. "How did you…"

"Come inside", he grabbed her hand and led her in hastily.

"I can't believe I'm here! Mom has told me so many stories about their childhood holidays in this very house!"

Bolin led her closer to the kitchen and then stopped a few feet away.

"Are you ready for your surprise?"

" _This_ place isn't the surprise?" Opal asked gasping.

Bolin shook his head and leaned in for a gentle kiss. His lips lingered near hers as he whispered.

"This is just the start…"

He covered her eyes with one hand and put his other hand on her lower back, leading her towards the kitchen.

"Okay, one, two, three…"

He slowly moved his hand away. Opal opened her eyes and inhaled sharply, stunned at the sight before her.

"Mom! Dad! Aunt Lin! And...all of you... _everyone_ is here…"

"Almost everyone anyway", Suyin added rushing towards her daughter.

"How..when…" Opal stuttered.

"Happy birthday!" Everyone yelled abruptly following Wei's and Wing's lead.

"Oh, I missed you my sweetheart! So so much!"

Suyin embraced her in a tight hug. Bolin walked over and looked at the cake and candles and lights.

"Good job, bro", Bolin mumbled nudging Mako in the side with his elbow, drawing a soft huff from him.

Opal ran to her father and then the rest, jumping and laughing.

"Aunt Lin!"

Lin opened her arms ready for the incoming hug. As she wrapped her niece in them, she felt Tenzin's hand on the back of her shoulder. She could almost feel his joy. She wanted to roll her eyes but decided not to when Opal gave her a kiss on the cheek as she pulled back.

"I'm _so_ glad you're here." The sincerity of her niece's words dissipated the lingering anxiety she had experienced.

Jinora and Kai rushed to Opal, encompassing her in a hug.

"Happy birthday, Opal", Kai exclaimed as Opal giggled and returned their hug.

"Thanks, you guys. This is such a wonderful surprise. I don't know what to…" Opal's voice faltered as she was suddenly overcome with emotion.

"It was all Bolin's idea", Jinora chimed in, squeezing Opal a little tighter.

"Yeah, you should be thanking him", Kai whispered. "Maybe give him something _more_ than a hug."

Kai smirked as Opal turned red.

"Stop teasing her!" Jinora giggled and punched his arm.

"What! All I'm saying, Jin, is that if _I_ organized something _this_ special for you, I would expect…"

"Kai!" Now it was Jinora's turn to go red as Opal chuckled and ruffled Kai's hair.

"I think I should step out of this sandwich and let you two continue this conversation in private."

Jinora's blush deepened as Opal walked to the island in the center of the kitchen. She looked away from Kai trying to distract herself and bring her face back to normal. She felt Kai inch closer and brush his hand against hers. She tried to maintain a nonchalant expression but his trademark smirk was plastered across his face. An idea crossed her mind as she decided to put him straight.

"Dad! I...he didn't mean to…" Jinora jumped in fright looking right behind Kai who froze in his spot as he saw Jinora's expression change.

She could see his stance stiffen and breathing deepen.

_That'll teach him._

She burst out laughing and a confused Kai turned around to find that no one was standing behind him. He gave a quick glance around the room to find Tenzin and sighed in relief on seeing him at the other end of the kitchen, engrossed in a conversation with Baatar.

"Very funny", Kai mumbled as he turned to face a smug Jinora. "I'm going to get back at you for that."

Jinora poked her tongue at him and walked to Lin, crossing her arms across her chest, not noticing his lovestruck smile and the sigh that escaped Kai.

"What was _that_ all about, kid?" Lin asked tilting her head in Kai's direction.

"Oh, nothing. Kai was getting too cocky with me."

"Poor boy", Lin chuckled. "You do have a bit of Katara in you, you know."

Jinora beamed and leaned against the counter beside Lin, looking at the scene that surrounded them.

"Was this how it was like...when you all would come down here?"

Lin looked down at her feet, unsure of how to answer the girl. On seeing her silence, Jinora gazed upon Lin's face. She had grown to admire this woman, a true force of nature. At the beginning she had been in awe of her sheer strength and self assuredness. But with time, she began to see that Chief Lin Beifong was so much more than that.

During her parent's separation, Jinora had spent more and more quality time with her. It had been a conscious decision. But even she had not expected the level of intimacy they had begun to share. Slowly but surely, stories began to tumble out. In her own way, Lin opened up in an attempt to help Jinora through her own problems and worries. Through those anecdotes and offerings, Jinora had come to see a whole other side of this remarkable woman. She began to understand why her father had loved this woman.

Sure Lin was tough and valiant and unyielding but she was also vulnerable, kind, and selfless. From the time that she had jumped onto the Equalist airships, Jinora had felt a growing affection for the Chief. But hearing about her past, her old life with her dad, with her aunt and uncle, and with her grandparents, Jinora had started feeling love and a sense of belonging with the woman. She was as good as family as far as Jinora was concerned.

She could see Lin's lost expression on hearing her question. She was unsure of whether to change the subject or probe further.

"Are you sad?"

The innocence in Jinora's voice made Lin smile. She touched her cheek and sighed.

"I'm not sure, kid. Maybe...maybe a bit overwhelmed." Lin bit her lip.

"Why? Is it because you've come here after a long time?"

"That too. But...it just seems like that was another lifetime. Feels strange seeing this new odd set of people here together, celebrating, chatting, in place of my...our...the old…"

"In place of your old family?" Jinora completed her sentence.

Lin stared straight ahead at nothing in particular as Jinora's words echoed in her head.

_My only family._

Her thoughts were interrupted by Opal's squeal at seeing the cake. Mako couldn't help a small smile as he watched Opal beam with joy at the cake. She had been circling the room hugging everyone, being showered with wishes and kisses. When she came towards him, Mako was not prepared to be pulled into a warm embrace by her. What was not surprising, however, was Bolin's arms wrapping around them both as he exclaimed in pure joy.

"Ah...isn't this nice. All of us...here...the family."

Mako wanted to roll his eyes but decided not to when Opal stepped back and looked Mako straight in the eyes with the widest smile possible.

"Thank you, Mako."

A warm feeling grew in Mako's chest, taking him by surprise. The only other time he felt like this was when Bolin would be happy and a true smile would spread across his brother's innocent face.

"Happy birthday, Opal." He smiled and Bolin squeezed both their shoulders tighter bringing them closer together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's interesting to write a story with so many characters involved. I am trying to include enough interactions between the different characters, at least the main ones, so as to not leave anyone out. All these characters are so interesting and there is so much fodder to dig into! Hopefully, I do them justice and not make the chapters too confusing or cumbersome!
> 
> I have tried real hard to imagine how Lin must have felt about her changing equations with Tenzin's family after their breakup. I also consider Jinora as the wise, patient Master who is also a shy girl much like the canon, but I also imagine her to have an edge that she probably gets from Katara!
> 
> Looking forward to your comments and thoughts so far!


	4. A night to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every is on Ember Island, the island that cleanses. But with all the dysfunctional dynamics, it’s anybody’s guess as to what exactly will be cleansed?

* * *

"It's beautiful!"

Opal exclaimed when she stepped outside and saw the beautiful table setting in the garden. She turned around to give Bolin a kiss, holding his cheeks in her hands. Bolin blushed a little as her lips lingered longer than he had expected, given her family's presence.

Everyone gathered around the table, chatting away. Their voices overlapped as multiple threads of conversations floated around. It was not entirely clear who was talking to whom as people slipped in and out of conversations depending on who they were looking at. As the food was passed around, the conversation organically turned into one discussion.

"So how's the newest and youngest airbending master faring?" Suyin asked.

Jinora blushed, she still wasn't used to people referring to her as a Master. Before she could say anything, Kai responded with obvious enthusiasm and pride.

"Fantastic! You should see her in action. All the new students are just blown away by her. Jin is _such_ a good teacher."

"Aww...look at you. So proud of your girl…", Bolin snickered but then paused when he caught Tenzin glowering in his direction.

"Girlfriend." Opal laughed and completed his sentence.

Lin smirked and a light laughter spread around the table much to Tenzin's irritation. The two teenagers blushed and looked at their plates in an attempt to distract themselves.

"Chill out, airhead." Lin teased elbowing Tenzin hard enough to draw a grunt from him.

"Yeah, Tenzin. At their age, you and Lin had already kissed."

There was a pause at the table before everyone began a slow chuckle that eventually turned into cascading laughter. Now it was Tenzin's and Lin's turn to blush.

"Suyin! Shut up. Don't forget, you're not the _only_ with stories to tell." Lin narrowed her eyes immediately wiping the smug expression off her sister's face.

"Like what!?" Opal asked eagerly.

Lin smirked and looked at Suyin with raised eyebrows.

"What say, Su. Tit for tat?"

"Lin...don't you dare…"

"Here's a good one", Lin leaned forward. "For the longest time...our dear little Su had a gigantic crush on...Bumi."

Tenzin choked as he laughed in surprise at Lin's boldness.

"Lin!"

"She followed him around like a puppy. It was _so_ cute!"

Opal and Jinora covered their mouths to muffle their squeals. Kai tried suppressing his laughter but failed. Wei, Wing and Baatar looked at Suyin in shock before chuckling as well.

"Uncle Bumi!?" Jinora shrieked.

"I can't believe you told…" Suyin glared at Lin.

Lin pursed her lips smugly as she leaned back again and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Now we're even."

"Oh no we're not. Not even close. Did you guys know about Lin's favorite past time as a teenager?"

Lin's expression changed to something resembling dread.

"Su, enough. There are kids here."

"Oh pish posh", Suyin waved a hand, "they're old enough."

"What was it!?" Bolin blurted out as Mako grinned expectantly, enjoying Lin's changing expressions.

"She had a stack of books and all of them were...drumroll please…", We and wing obliged drumming their fingers on the table, "...cheesy sappy romantic novels!"

Tenzin burst out into uncontrollable fits of laughter. Much to his delight, Lin turned a crimson red.

"I had forgotten about those", he said in between his bumpy laughs. "I caught her reading them one time in a remote corner of the island and air bended the book out of her hand before she could hide it. You should have seen her face."

All the kids fell back in their chairs, doubling down. Lin caught Mako covering his mouth trying to hide his laughter.

"Oh boy! Now you're in for it, Tenzin", Lin said throwing her napkin on the table. Everyone felt the gentle rumble of earth beneath their feet.

Tenzin sat up, his laughter evaporating as he stared at Lin, holding his breath. Everyone at the table seemed to hold their breaths too, in anticipation of the next hilarious revelation.

"Our revered airbending master here", Lin raised both hands as if presenting Tenzin to an audience. "...The son of Avatar Aang, the leader of the Air Nation…"

Tenzin grew more worried with every solem title Lin uttered.

"...the ever pious and diligent follower of the great air nomad traditions…"

Bolin gasped in excitement. Even Mako had leaned forward. Jinora's eyes were gleaming with impatience and Kai's with greedy anticipation.

"...once got very, very, and I mean _very_...drunk."

Multiple gasps and squeals escalated into words of shock, taunts and amusement.

"Lin!" Tenzin leaned forward to shut her mouth with his hand. "Stop right there!"

Lin freed herself and held his hands down, giggling.

"Come on Tenzin, you told them how you caught me...now it's my turn."

"Oh, this is good!" Suyin chuckled rubbing her hands together. "And we've only had one or two glasses of wine!"

"We were in our late teens - Bumi, Kya, Tenzin and me had escaped a boring event in the city and we were hiding on…"

"No!" Tenzin jumped again, this time standing behind Lin and clasping both hands on her mouth. "Not another word."

Suyin shifted the ground under his feet with a discreet kick of her heels, sliding Tenzin away from Lin. Opal and Jinora giggled watching Tenzin's face.

"...on Uncle Aang's statue!"

"What!"

"You drank alcohol and that too on your father's statue!?"

"That is truly a daring feat."

"Daddy!"

"Not bad, _Master_ Tenzin."

"This is so cool!"

The reactions poured in simultaneously from every direction. Tenzin sank back into his chair, sliding his hands down his face.

"He was quite out of control", Lin continued.

"Drunk Tenzin is so much more fun than uptight Tenzin", Suyin commented.

"He walked along the statue's arm, both arms up for balancing, and a bottle of wine in one hand." Lin added.

"Wasn't he going on and on about some guy...what was his name…" Suyin closed her eyes in attempt to remember.

"Wei", Lin smirked.

"Oh yeah! That guy in your academy who you trained with. He was _so_ jealous! _'What a show off that We is. He's not even that good. Just a slimeball trying to date the Chief's daughter. Looks like a hogmonkey if you ask me!'_ " Suyin laughed harder.

Lin nodded as Tenzin's groans grew louder.

"Okay...fine...fine…yes I did that. But I lost a bet..." Tenzin bit his tongue cursing himself mentally for voluntarily providing that new bit of information.

"Oh yes! The bet...this is even better", Suyin guffawed.

Tenzin groaned and sank further in his chair.

"Bumi dared Tenzin to ask any girl present at the party out on a date."

"And he was _rejected_? By how many?" Baatar asked in disbelief.

"Well actually...he couldn't muster up the courage to ask even one girl." Lin smirked poking Tenzin's shoulder.

"That was _not_ the reason I lost the bet!" Tenzin snapped.

"Sure...pray tell us what the reason was?" Suyin remarked sarcastically.

Tenzin remained silent with a childlike pout on his frowning face. His eyes scanned the table and slowly a smile began forming. It was the perfect opportunity to turn the tables on Lin.

"Because", he sat up straight, " _someone_ was not entirely happy with Bumi's challenge for me." His eyes playfully moved sideways at Lin as he tilted his head towards her.

"Aunt Lin? Jealous?" Opal's mouth open in shock.

"What? No I wasn't. Don't lie Tenzin!"

"So your metal bracelet _accidentally_ struck Bumi causing him to almost slip off the statue's shoulder?"

"I did no such thing."

"After that", Tenzin carried on, "I didn't want a poor unsuspecting girl to be metal whipped by a hot headed Lin."

"I can believe that", Su muttered under her breath.

As everyone settled down, Lin's hand found Tenzin's thigh and pinched deep into his flesh. Tenzin let out a soft yelp only heard by Mako who laughed and snuck a conspiring glance at Lin who responded with a wink.

"Ooo! Oh! I have a good one", Bolin jumped excitedly. "I have a good one about Mako!"

Mako choked on his drink at the unexpected turn of events.

"Wait, what? Bolin what the...keep your mouth shut!"

"Oh, come on Mako! It's all in good fun! Everyone _else_ is doing it."

"Bolin", there was a clear strain hidden in Mako's calm voice, "If you say one more…"

Lin nudged her elbow in his side.

"Stand down, detective", she grinned. "That's an order."

Mako rubbed his side and frowned at Lin.

"Okay, okay...so does anyone here know who Mako had a crush on back when we were teens?"

"Bolin!" Mako yelled in disbelief, losing all his composure.

"This was before our pro-bending days! When we were kinda sorta hustlers with the Triads..", Bolin grinned throwing a nervous glance at Lin.

Before he or anyone could utter another word, a small fire whip smacked Bolin's left hand causing his drink to spill.

"Ow! Mako!"

"There will be no fire bending with all this kindling around", Tenzin's voice overrode Bolin's cries.

"Yeah, Mako...be a sport", Wei teased.

"Who was it Bolin?" An over eager and visibly excited Kai blurted.

 _He's going to have a field day with this one._ Mako sighed.

"No idea", Suyin shook her head. Opal and Jinora whispered into each other's ears and shook their heads at each other after each guess.

"We give up too! It's hard, Bolin. None of us really knew you both then, remember?" Opal touched his arms lightly.

"Yeah, you're right...you're right." Bolin nodded. "Alright, so Mako was around 16-17 years old and this was right before we moved to the pro-bending arena."

Bolin grew more excited as he saw everyone lean forward in interest and anticipation. He chuckled internally at the distraught Mako who was covering his face.

"Toza had angered the triads by going against them and not losing the pro-bending match they had fixed, which might I add, was _my_ suggestion", he bragged as he flicked his collar.

"Shady Shin was _sooo_ mad at us but Toza saved our butts and beat them up! Not only that, he even invited us to live in the arena! The next day, some cops came by on hearing about the brawl in the gym. And guess who the investigation was led by…"

Bolin gave a dramatic pause, his eyes darting from one person to the next.

"Bolin, that's enough!" Mako stood up ready to walk away. "I _really_ don't think it's…"

"I remember that!" Lin stated suddenly, excited at remembering the incident. "In fact I think I was there. Detective Mako! Who did you have your eyes on?" Lin asked in a mocking tone.

"Chief...I…" Mako blushed and rubbed his neck.

"Why our very own Chief Beifong was handling the case! Though she was probably just a detective at the time", Bolin exclaimed, clasping his hands together.

Gasps went around the table.

"Wait...but who did Mako.." Kai wondered out loud.

Bolin looked at him with barely concealed excitement, his eyes and lips widening into a smirk, egging Kai on as he thought.

"Yes...guess…"

"Oh my Spirits! Lin!" Suyin exclaimed from across the table. "Was it Lin?"

Mako froze in his spot, wishing the earth would open and swallow him whole. Another bout of laughter ensued following a second of silence. The entire table was staring at Lin, who sat in shock.

"Aw! Little Mako crushing on a tough but gorgeous cop!" Kai managed to say in between painful fits of laughter.

"Shut up, Kai", Mako growled. "And Bolin is exaggerating. I didn't..."

"Oh, please! I saw your face when she walked in. You turned red and hid in one corner watching the entire interrogation, mesmerized. If you were a cartoon, your googly eyes would be heart shaped.'

Tenzin coughed and cleared his throat. A tinge of irritation and jealousy flared in him as soon as Bolin had revealed the lady in question. But watching Mako's and Lin's faces forced him to burst into laughter as well. He waited eagerly to hear Lin's response.

"Aunt Lin! Aren't you going to say something...to your _number one_ detective?"

Opal covered her mouth and giggled as Mako shot her a glare.

Lin recovered from her initial shock and looked around at all the amused faces. She looked over at Tenzin only to be greeted by a face contorted with laughter. Then, she turned to Mako who was still standing and failing at keeping a neutral expression. One look at his uncomfortable, embarrassed, and mortified face, though, was enough to break her composure as well.

"I'm flattered Mako", Lin began, "I didn't know you were into older women. If you want, I have a few acquaintances I could set you up with!"

"Chief!" Mako stared at Lin in horror.

Lin's words made everyone double down in laughter. Even Huan had a slight smirk on his otherwise angsty face. Wei and Wing were almost on the floor and Baatar was trying to maintain a dignified laugh. Suyin's eyes were sparkling with joy, more at her sister's lightness than the actual story. Even Tenzin joined in on the mirth.

"Yes, Mako, I too have some friends I could recommend."

"Me too!" Suyin offered.

"Isn't my old nanny still single, mom?" Opal offered.

Mako's face turned redder and redder with every jab.

"Alright, alright. That's enough", Tenzin waved his hands gesturing at everyone to quiet down. "Let the poor boy be."

Mako gave Tenzin a grateful glance and suddenly felt Lin grab him by the arm.

"Oh sit down, already."

Mako felt a blush spreading across his face but seeing the Chief's entertained expression, he gave in.

"You are so dead, Bolin", he threatened loud enough for his brother to hear.

"Love you too, bro!"

As the evening continued and the sun began to set, throwing a blanket of colors on the jolly group, Mako lit more lamps around them creating an even warmer ambience. Drinks were being consumed, more stories spilt, amused reactions rose and fell with each one. Wei and Wing had just finished a story about how Opal would sleep in their parent's bed up until the age of 12 because they had convinced her that a ghost lived in her closet.

"Opal! You were _such_ a scaredy cat", Jinora threw her head back laughing.

"Oh, is that so?" Opal said sharply. "Well since _you_ are not scared of anything, maybe I can tell Kai some of your little secrets?"

"You wouldn't", Jinora gasped.

A naughty glint passed across Opal's eyes as Bolin encouraged her.

"Come on, Jin. How bad can it be?" Kai nudged her shoulder. Below the table, his hand slowly covered Jinora's and his fingers rolled around hers, making Jinora blush.

_If only he knew how long she had had a crush on him. This was not going to be pleasant._

Opal rubbed her hands together in delight.

"One time, when Kai was practising some advanced moves alone in the morning..."

Jinora nearly shrieked as she realized what Opal was about to reveal. She tugged on her sleeves with pleading desperate eyes. Lin rolled her lips inwards as Tenzin's ears turned red.

"Me and Jinora were in a deck a bit farther off and Jinora was _supposedly_ meditating. But smitten as she was, she was constantly distracted by him."

Jinora shrunk into herself and Kai's hands tightened over hers. He felt a tickling sensation in his stomach as his chest swelled with a weird sense of pride on realizing the effect he had on Jinora.

"Suddenly, Jinora…", she broke into a fit of laughter just thinking of what she was about to reveal, "...went deep into meditation, eyes closed, still as a rock. She stayed in that state for several minutes and curious, I poked her arm and her body fell limp to one side. It was then I realized that this girl right here...had projected her spirit to where Kai was practising, to get a...better look."

"Jinora!" Suyin and Tenzin exclaimed simultaneously but in very different tones.

"You certainly are your father's daughter!" Lin announced throwing her head back in laughter.

"What? I have never done…" Tenzin objected.

"Shush airhead. Don't even try lying or another story might spill out of me."

That was enough to silence him. Everyone's attention returned to the girl, red as a beetroot, eyes lowered, slowly covering her face with one hand.

"Oh", Opal added with more smugness, "I forgot to mention...Kai was training with his shirt off."

A volcano of laughter and gasps erupted from all directions as Jinora groaned. Even Kai couldn't help but blush a little. He could feel Jinora pulling her hand away from his grasp but he grabbed it firmly intertwining his fingers in hers. He wanted to kiss her hands so badly, and her lips too.

"Nice!" Bolin reached out across over Jinora and Opal to pat Kai on the back nearly thrusting him forward on the table.

"I bet a 100 yuans that our shrewd little Kai removed his shirt on purpose!"

Mako added much to everyone's surprise since he had remained mostly aloof the entire dinner; although Lin had seen all the subtle signs indicative of his interest and involvement.

"I did not…" Kai began to protest but was interrupted by Opal.

"Kai don't _even_ try to play the innocent card right now."

"Alright, enough of this little game." Tenzin grumbled. On reflex, Lin leaned over and kiss his shoulder wrapping her arms with his to comfort him. Tenzin let out a small grin and relaxed.

"How about some nice music? I feel like dancing!" Opal jumped up in enthusiasm.

"Yes!" Suyin and Bolin joined in.

Lin smacked her forehead and turned to Mako.

"Time for our back-up plan?"

"Yes, finally!"

Mako pushed his chair back as Tenzin gave them a quizzical look but returned his gaze to Kai and Jinora and the suspicious way both had one hand below the table.

* * *

Soft music floated in the air. Dusk had settled and the starlight slowly spread across the beach. Lin and Mako held their glasses close to their chests taking frequent sips.

"Well, this turned out to be quite an…"

"...eventful night." Mako completed.

"Yep."

Mako stared out the window at all the happy dancing people.

"Wasn't as bad as I had expected though", he said, barely audible.

"Perhaps not." Lin took another sip. Both hid their smiles.

Tenzin came in smiling and walked to her extending his hand.

"Care to join me for a dance?"

Lin accepted his hand and began walking to the beach. She called out to Mako as she stepped out.

"Get your ass over here, detective."

"Yes, Chief", Mako grinned.

Opal dragged Mako as he emerged from the house and began teaching him the waltz. Bolin twirled a carefree Suyin across the beach. Kai and Jinora danced in one corner, gazing into each other's eyes in between blushes. Kai discreetly pulled Jinora closer with each step.

 _That girl's heartbeat is off the charts._ Lin thought as she hugged Tenzin's body and swayed to the music.

She couldn't help but think of how familiar this night was beginning to feel. This new lot wasn't the same as her last memories of family, but different didn't necessarily mean bad. Maybe this eclectic clan was a family in its own weird way after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a LOT of fun writing this chapter. Hopefully, you guys have fun reading it. I have the next two chapters ready and will post them soon! Looking forward to your comments and thoughts on the chapters so far!
> 
> Just a note - I have referenced incidents from the pre-series comics about Mako and Bolin's life on the streets called "Republic City Hustle".


	5. About last night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Opal’s birthday celebrations, the family gathers to make plans for the beautiful day ahead. But they are caught off-guard when accidental slip-ups and flustered faces reveal that no one’s night had ended with the party.

* * *

Lin had risen before the sun. She stood at the beach, her feet dipped in the cool water, stretching her arms and swinging sideways, preparing her body for the training session. Her time with Aang and Tenzin had helped her develop a unique style that incorporated airbending movements. She almost entered a meditative state when she flowed through the moves.

As she let her mind guide her body, combining movements spontaneously, she could feel the warmth of the sun soaking through her skin. This was her favorite time of the day, when she let herself be in the moment, her mind flowing as freely as her body. It was just what she had needed after last night.

"There you are", Tenzin appeared on the path connecting the house to the beach.

Lin ignored his presence and continued her flow.

_So, she was still upset about last night._

Tenzin shook his head and sighed. Even so, he couldn't help but watch her in awe. Lin was one of the strongest benders he had ever come across, yet she never stopped training and learning and improving. Bending was her soul. It wasn't just a way to fight, but a daily part of her life, her meditation, and her emotional outlet. He waited patiently for her to finish and walked over when she paused.

"Lin, I'm sorry about…"

"Looks like I'm not the only one up early?" Suyin emerged from behind them.

"Good morning, Su." Tenzin groaned at the interruption.

"Good morning", Suyin smiled and then looked at Lin.

Lin grunted and began walking towards the house.

"What's up with you?" Suyin caught her sister's arm.

"I need to take a shower", Lin yanked herself free and kept walking.

After she disappeared into the house, Suyin turned and faced Tenzin, putting her hands on her hips.

"What. Did. You. Do." It was more of a statement than a question.

* * *

"So...are you ready to talk about what happened earlier?"

Lin turned to Tenzin with a questioning look. They had been walking for several minutes and although they had left the beach house behind, they could still see the warm lamp lights and hear the soft music that enveloped the happy group of people dancing there. Dinner had been eventful, to say the least, and Lin had been more than happy to oblige Tenzin when he led her to the beach for a walk.

"What do you mean?"

"When we were waiting for Opal to show up for the surprise. You seemed...preoccupied...almost anxious."

Lin paused. _Not this again._ She hadn't been sure of what to make of it, when she had the urge to run away and hide at the time. She hadn't been sure of what to say when Jinora had asked her if she was sad. And she wasn't sure now, either, of how to explain the feeling that had been lurking at the back of her mind since her move to Air Temple Island. The feeling that had only become louder since they came to Ember Island.

"I told you, I was tired."

"Lin", Tenzin held her shoulders and faced her, "we _both_ know that's not the truth. You can tell me anything. We're in this together now, remember?"

Lin sighed and met his gaze. As she looked into his eyes, she saw the same thirteen year old boy who had stood here with her all those decades ago. He had looked at her with the same innocence and simplicity then, as she had forced his pinky finger to intertwine with hers and make a promise. A promise that they would always celebrate their birthday together. He had looked at her with the same expression he wore now - unable to fathom a world in which that promise would ever be broken.

They would be together always. To the young Tenzin then, it was that simple. To the Tenzin in front of her now, it had once more become _that_ simple.

But her journey from then to now had been very different from his.

"Everyone here...seems to have taken so easily to this idea of how we are all one big family. But I don't feel it, or at least I'm not sure I know _how_ to feel it anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"The last time I remember feeling anything remotely similar to a sense of family was over a decade ago, Tenzin. Do you realize how long that is? And it was a whole different set of faces, half of who are no more, and the other half I have been estranged with for a long, long time."

"But you're finding your way back to that half now, aren't you?"

"Yes, but…"

"And if you give it a chance, maybe these new faces will also grow into familiar ones soon. If you just let go of your fear..."

Lin shot him a stern look as a sudden anger took over her.

" _Let go_ of my fear? Do you even _know_ what that fear feels like? It's easy to talk about letting go of something that crippled me for years when you have _no idea_ what that feels like."

"Lin, I didn't mean…"

"What _did_ you mean? It's easy for you. Even if you did feel sad about our separation. You had a loving woman to go seek comfort in, you had your entire family around you _all the time_ , and eventually you had your _own_ family to keep you warm and cozy", her voice had become bitter and had a sting to it.

"That's not fair, Lin. It wasn't easy for me just because…"

"But it was _easier_. I, on the other hand, had everything I love snatched from me! And I mean _everything_. Not just you, but so much more than that - a father figure, a mother, a sister, a brother, a family. In the blink of an eye, my entire life had been snatched from me. Torn apart. And replaced by a new reality. A life _devoid_ of family."

Lin began to choke on her next words.

"All my happy memories until then...had been associated with _your_ family. Every. Single. Memory. All those threads...unravelled...after you…"

She was unable to complete her sentence as sobs broke out from her trembling body. For several minutes, it was the only sound that accompanied the waves. Tenzin wanted to touch her, comfort her; but wasn't sure if that would upset her more. So he just stood closer to her, shielding her from the onslaught of the wind, his heart aching.

"You've always known what 'family' feels like Tenzin. That hasn't stopped over the decades. You may have suffered the loss of my love, but not the loss of the love a family provides. So it's easy for you to welcome more people in to your circle with open arms."

Lin's sobs began to quiet down.

"But my arms have been clamped shut for a _long_ time. My circle has been _empty_ for a long time."

She met his gaze once more.

"I don't remember what it's like to allow myself to be surrounded by a group of people. Only _now_ have you, Suyin, and Opal begun to step into that fold. People who I should trust, without a second thought, just by virtue of them being 'family'. That's what you and everyone is expecting me to do...just like that. As if it's the simplest thing."

She inhaled deeply and continued.

"It's not easy. To go from maintaining a poker face for 16 hours a day to having people around me once more, probing me, asking me why I'm sad, sharing their feelings with me and...expecting a response. I feel guilty, not being able to give them what they want and probably deserve."

Her voice wavered once more.

"Something inside me unsettles everytime I see my old world colliding into this new one...it becomes a jumble of something I thought was gone forever and something I don't know how to reach out to yet. Sometimes, I think I won't be able to change. Maybe I'm just more comfortable alone. Bitter or not, happy or not, it was the place I felt safe for all these years. And now I have to step out of it...and I'm not sure I know how to or if I even can."

Tenzin had no words. His mind was still trying to wrap itself around her words. He tried, very hard, to imagine being in her situation. All those years, alone, cut off from everyone, standing stoic everytime she would see him and his family in public.

To his surprise, he just couldn't imagine it. Whether he had wholeheartedly accepted his decisions or not, whether he had wanted his marriage or not, whether he had missed Lin or not...he had _never_ been alone. He had had his mother's understanding, the devotion of a loving wife who he could fall back on when he needed a push, he had had the smiles and hugs of his children when his days were weary.

A heaviness took over his heart, weighed down by guilt, sadness, regret, and shame. He had no claim on her journey till this point. She had tread that alone. Without a second thought, he had expected everything to go back to the way it was before. It had never crossed his mind that this was perhaps an enormous step for Lin.

"I need...I need to sleep", Lin wiped her face and began walking back to the house. Her voice had lost its sting. It was reduced to a hoarse whisper.

"Lin, wait", Tenzin gently held her arm, "I am truly sorry for…"

"Not yet, Tenzin. Not yet." She muttered as she walked away.

* * *

"Ow!" Tenzin rubbed his forehead as Suyin flicked it with her fingers.

"Lin's nickname for you is bang on. You _are_ an _airhead_."

"I know", he grumbled, "I know."

"Sometimes, I swear it's like you don't even know Lin!" Suyin growled but seeing the dejected look on his face, though, Suyin softened her tone.

"Don't worry, idiot. She'll be fine." She sat down on the sand.

"How can you be sure?" Tenzin joined her, just like he would in the past, sitting with his best friend's kid sister, discussing the girl they both cared about deeply.

Suyin rolled her eyes.

"Did you not _see_ her last night? At dinner?"

"Of course I...I mean she...she was having fun."

"It's not just that, dodo!"

Tenzin huffed at the growing list of adjectives she was throwing at him.

"Lin has had 'fun' before too, Tenzin. Having fun at the expense of others _is_ what Lin does best when she is in a good mood. But there was something more to her last night. There was a lightness, a playfulness, a warmth. I haven't seen this side of Lin's, even after we reconciled...until yesterday."

"What do you mean?"

"In between the frowns, the grunts, the smirks, the laughs, the aloofness, there were moments when Lin was just...glowing. Like something inside her had woken up again and was lighting her from within. But I don't think she realizes this yet. Her mind is still in charge right now."

"Her mind is _always_ in charge, Su", Tenzin groaned.

"Not always…", Suyin began slowly. "Lin has her own way of working through her most intense feelings. There is only one way that provides her with the best outlet…"

Suyin's face lit up and she turned and grabbed Tenzin by the arms.

"That's it!"

"What? What is..." Tenzin looked confused.

"Hi, mom!"

Tenzin and Suyin turned to see Opal, Jinora and Kai walking towards them. They looked at each other, silently agreeing to continue their discussion later.

"How was your night, kids? Slept alright?" Suyin stood up.

"I was so exhausted from all the excitement that I dozed off almost as soon as I hit the bed. But Jinora didn't return until late…", Opal cupped her mouth at her foolishness.

She looked at Jinora apologetically, who sure enough was throwing daggers her way.

"What?" Tenzin stood up with a jerk.

Opal and Jinora glanced at each other sideways then down at their feet. Tenzin's gaze shifted to Kai who was rubbing the back of his neck and staring at a tree.

"Well? Jinora?" Tenzin prodded, trying to maintain a calm tone.

"Uhh...dad…"

* * *

Kai couldn't believe his luck. Over the last several songs, his mind had been reliving all the twists and turns of his life so far - his family, his childhood, his losses, his days as an orphan and a thief, his sudden airbending, his chance meeting with the air nomads, and how everything had changed after that. Somehow, his luck had brought him from there to...here - in a beautifully lit garden, dancing with a blushing Jinora under the moonlight, surrounded by the sound of music and waves.

He found himself ruminating like this a lot, ever since he began his airbending training. And each time, his heart faltered a bit, as worry shadowed his joy. Worry that he would lose this peace, worry that this family would be snatched away from him, worry that this security wouldn't last. But then he would see Jinora, and his worries would evaporate.

People had started to quieten down, some were sitting and talking, Bolin and Opal were still dancing, Tenzin and Lin had left a while back. He felt her in his arms, the girl who had turned his whole life around. And he was sure she didn't have the slightest clue just how much of an impact she had had on him.

Jinora couldn't believe her luck. Over the last several songs, her mind had been reliving each and every moment she had shared with the boy just inches away from her. She couldn't believe that a time had existed when she didn't know Kai. It seemed ridiculous. He was such an integral part of her life now. Her best friend. She was sure he didn't have the slightest clue just how strong her feelings for him were. Feeling his arms tighten around her waist with each song, was enough to make her face heat up. She was beginning to get irritated at herself.

_Pull it together, Jinora! You're an airbending Master! You've fought demon spirits and battled a giant mechasuit carrying a spirit weapon._

"So, was it true?"

"Huh?" Jinora snapped out of her thoughts.

"What Opal said."

Jinora's face flushed again as she saw Kai smirk. Seeing her embarrassment Kai let out a slight chuckle.

"I am going to _kill_ Opal. And you."

"Why would you kill the poor girl for just speaking the truth?" Kai asked innocently.

"It _wasn't_ true!"

"Oh really, what were you doing then?"

"Meditating."

"Then why did your body go limp when she poked you?"

"I was in..."

"In the spirit world?"

Jinora bit her lips.

"Um...I…"

"You know, you look really cute when you blush. So unlike the confident Master airbender I've gotten used to seeing."

Jinora could feel her heart beating faster. She worried Kai would feel it too. It took all her strength to mutter a few words softly.

"I am _not_ blushing. I'm embarrassed at the insinuation…"

"That you were checking me out?"

"Kai!" Jinora couldn't stifle her giggles. When she finally looked at him, she saw the faint blush and nervousness on his face and decided it was his turn now.

"Yes."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I was checking you out."

Kai blinked unable to respond.

"What? That's what you wanted to hear, right? That I was looking at you while you practised... _shirtless_."

Jinora looked straight at the confused boy as she said the last word, eyebrows raised, a smug grin on her face. As she had hoped, Kai turned a deep red and looked everywhere except at her. She burst into laughter, relishing her triumph over Kai's cockiness for the second time that night.

Kai rolled his eyes and grunted at her.

"Well played."

They continued dancing in silence, neither acknowledging that her hand had moved to his chest, her head now rested on his shoulder, and both his arms had wrapped her closer to him.

"Hey...Jin?"

"Hmmm?"

"Wanna get away for a bit?"

Jinora lifted her head and looked at him. "What?"

Kai grabbed her hand and led her away from the group and the lights and music. They ran through the trees towards the lighthouse shining in the dark some distance away. With a few air boosts, they were soon sitting atop the lighthouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai's and Jinora's escapade will be continued in the next chapter, along with the others' as well!
> 
> It's taken a few days but I now have two more chapters ready! I think they've turned out good and I've managed to give enough attention to all the characters, especially the couples. People have been asking me for more Linzin fluff, and even though I know that the Linzin content in this chapter isn't exactly 'fluff', I promise to deliver on that soon!
> 
> The way I think of it is that given the vastness of their history and their ups and downs and life experiences, there is no way Linzin could just reunite and go back to being a fluffy teenage couple. So I had to bring in some angst to make it more believable, at least for me!
> 
> Hope I can keep the momentum of the story going. Comments, suggestions, feedback welcome!


	6. More about last night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (A continuation of the events in the previous chapter)
> 
> The morning after Opal’s birthday celebrations, the family gathers to make plans for the beautiful day ahead. But they are caught off-guard when accidental slip-ups and flustered faces reveal that no one’s night had ended with the party.

* * *

Kai and Jinora sat in silence, gazing at the vast shimmering expanse that lay before them. Drenched in the light from a million stars, the ocean had turned into an undulating heartbeat that danced to the push and pull of the moon. With every rise and fall of the waves, they felt a surge in their hearts too. Seconds, minutes, maybe even hours passed them by, they wouldn't have been able to tell.

"Uh...Jin?"

"Yeah?"

"If it makes you feel any better, I've watched you meditate more times during class then I can remember."

"What? You're supposed to keep your eyes closed, Kai!"

"Yeah, but I just...I can't help it. You're amazing Jin, and you have no idea. Everything about you amazes me, your airbending, your connection with the spirits, the way you never give up hope…"

"Kai, stop! You're embarrassing me." Jinora let out a small giggle.

"Yeah, I like that too. How easily you get embarrassed." Kai came closer so that their arms were pressed up against each other.

"When Opal was telling on you, and we...and I held your hand, I really wanted to...umm..."

Jinora felt a warm hand rest on hers, as they leaned against the railing. She turned her body to face Kai and watched him shuffle around nervously.

"What, Kai?"

Kai couldn't help but smile at her innocent face.

"I really wanted to kiss you…"

Jinora's face stretched into something between shock and fear and Kai turned away abruptly feeling very stupid.

"...your hand!"

_Oh, spirits! I've scared her. She clearly doesn't feel the same way!_

Jinora didn't know what to say. Her heart had forgotten to keep beating.

_Was he going to say...did he want to...kiss me? My lips? Did he just say he wanted to kiss me on my lips._

A big clump of clouds hid the moon, making everything a little darker and greyer.

"Uhh...Kai?" Jinora's words floated through the air.

"Yeah?"

She was silent for a few seconds, scared of what she was about to say.

"I...I wanted...I wanted that too."

Kai widened his eyes and looked at Jinora. It was a little harder to see her with the moon hidden away. But he was also thankful that she probably couldn't see his terrified face either. He felt her come close enough to feel her breathing. She lifted his hands and placed them on her waist. He could feel her heart racing. His own heart wasn't faring any better either.

She paused hesitantly but then felt a set of soft lips linger over hers for just a second before leaning in and taking her lips into their fold. His arms pulled her closer and held her against his warm body. Jinora's eyes widened as her arms pressed against him awkwardly, unsure of what to do with themselves.

It lasted for just a few seconds but when Kai pulled his face back, she felt breathless. He still held her close and as their eyes met, Jinora saw the smile on his face and all her nervousness evaporated. She leaned in sealing their lips together once more. As their kiss deepened, Jinora felt her hands cradling his head, running through his hair, grazing his cheeks. It felt right. All of it.

* * *

"Jinora? Where were you after dinner ended?"

"I was...uh…"

"It was my fault, Master Tenzin. I dragged Jin to the lighthouse because I wanted to explore the island."

Tenzin eyes Kai suspiciously but before he could say anything more, they were interrupted by a loud cheerful voice.

"Hey everyone!"

Bolin strutted towards them, almost skipping. A huge grin was plastered across his face and behind him came an aloof-as-usual Mako. Even by Bolin's standards, he seemed to be in an extra good mood that morning.

"Isn't it a beautiful morning? It's so cool to have a beach right outside our doorstep. You wake up, walk a few steps...and bam! A gorgeous view right in front of you!"

Bolin paused and looked around.

"Oh...did I just...interrupt something...serious?"

Mako rolled his eyes. _As usual._

"Good morning, Bolin. No, no, don't worry about it. Nothing important."

Suyin waved her hands and asked the brothers to join them. No one noticed the sudden fluttering in Opal's chest.

"Hey, Opal", Bolin seemed to blush deeply as he stood beside his girlfriend.

Opal, in return, had also turned red and seemed flustered,

"Hey...good morning. Did you...umm..sleep well?"

"Yeah, I had the best dream ever", Bolin's voice seemed to get more sappy and filled with sighs by the second.

The others eyed them in confusion.

"What is up with you two?" Kai burst their invisible bubble.

Both of them jumped and snapped out of their daze.

"Oh, nothing...I...we...umm..err", neither could get a whole word out.

Everyone's eyes narrowed and their bodies turned to focus on Bolin and Opal. Suyin was tapping her feet, waiting for the young love birds to form a sentence. Bolin and Opal glanced at each other, their eyes half filled with dread at the investigation, and half filled with sheer joy on what had transpired the previous night.

* * *

"I'm getting sleepy", Opal yawned as her head rested against Bolin's chest. They were swaying lazily to the music.

"You wanna turn in...we can go to bed?" Bolin massaged her back and planted a kiss on her head.

"We can do _what_?" Opal jumped back and stared at him in surprise.

"No...we...not us...not the same bed. I meant _you_ can go to _your_ bed." Bolin sputtered, terrified at what he had implied.

"Relax! I knew what you meant", Opal laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Hey! Where's everyone else?" Bolin looked around attempting to change the topic.

They hadn't realized when everyone had left. Tenzin, Lin, Kai, Jinora, Mako, Suyin, and Baatar; no was in sight. Wei and Wang were practising their sand bending on the beach and Huan was sitting against a rock staring at the sky.

"I guess they turned in for the night too." Opal yawned again.

"Alright, that's the fifth yawn. Let's get you to bed."

Opal smirked again.

"Stop that! You know what I mean", Bolin blushed and nudged her.

As they walked to her room, Opal hummed along with the music that still played in the distance.

"Thanks once again, Bolin, for this night. It was more than wonderful. It was...I never expected _this_!"

Her voice had grown soft and shaky. Bolin held her waist and swooped in for a kiss.

"Stop thanking me. It was the least I could do. It's your birthday! And I am so thankful you were born. This was just my way of showing you how much I…"

Bolin's breath caught in his throat when he realized what he was about to say. He glanced at Opal who, much to his relief, was still preoccupied with her humming and was smiling away. She really had enjoyed the night. A weird nervousness overcame Bolin and he walked silently alongside her. When they reached her door and stood hand in hand, Opal gazed at him lovingly as she touched his cheek.

"This night meant a lot to me, Bolin."

She could feel more words coming but they got stuck somewhere along her throat. She could feel a nervous surge rising from her stomach to her chest and was taken aback by the overwhelming sensation. Bolin bit his lips feeling his nervousness grow too.

"Alright, goodnight then!" He blurted almost in panic and planted a quick kiss on her lips and left.

He hurried towards the stairs, cursing his stupidity and confused at the new sensations that had taken over his body. He burst into Mako's room where he was sitting on the bed, legs spread out, leaning against the wall, a book in hand. The sudden noise startled him.

"Bolin! Your room is…"

He looked at his brother's face and sat up with concern.

"Are you okay? You look as if you saw a ghost?"

"I...I don't know bro. Something feels weird."

"Did something happen? Is Opal okay?"

"Yeah, Opal is great. She is _so_ happy right now. She really enjoyed the surprise…"

"That's a good thing, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course. But…"

"But what?"

Bolin climbed onto the bed and sat on his knees facing Mako.

"Okay...so...I was walking her to her room. And she was all like _'thank you Bolin, this was great, I can't believe it, this was amazing!'_ "

"Can you _not_ mimic her right now, please?"

"Ok, ok...so I was like _'It was the least I could do, I'm so thankful you were born, this was just my way of showing you how much I..._ '"

Bolin's arms were flailing around at this point.

"...and what? How much you what?"

Bolin sat in silence, a look of fear and despair creeping across his face. He took a deep breath and continued.

"Mako...I was about to tell Opal how much I loved her."

"So?"

"MAKO! We have never said...I have never said that to...anyone. Well, except you."

"What are you talking about, Bolin? You keep saying that. To everyone, to everything, all the time. You love this, you love that, you love Pabu…"

"But that's different! _This_ feels different. This feels like...love...you know? The kind of love that I feel for you."

Mako raised an eyebrow.

"Well, not _exactly_ like the love I feel for you. But you know what I mean. Like family love, like forever love, like...unconditional love."

Mako was taken aback. The more he thought about it, though, the more he realized what a big deal this was. For so long, they had only had each other, and any memory of a family had become a vague misty thing in the distance. He, himself, hadn't been sure of how to feel that way about someone else. His mind wandered to Korra.

That had been the first time he found himself in the same situation that his brother was probably in right now. Realizing his true feelings for Korra and then coming to terms with them and then...acting on them. It hadn't been easy. It was only when he thought he had lost her and when he had seen her hit rock bottom, completely broken, that he realized how strong and unconditional his love for her was. Just like his love for Bolin.

He looked at his brother now, sitting in front of him like an innocent child, afraid and confused. A sigh escaped his lips and he leaned forward.

"When I told Korra I loved her", he gulped at the words, "I didn't think about it before I said it. It just kind of came blurting out."

"Was it...easy?"

"No. Just realizing that what I felt was love, took me longer than it probably should have."

"Was it...scary?"

"Yes. So scary. I was scared of...letting someone else in...in my life...in our life. I was scared of having another person in my life who I would be scared of losing."

Both brothers sat in silence, the words hanging heavy in the air between them.

"Well...I think I kind of screwed it up already."

"How's that?"

"When we were saying goodnight, I felt...my gut told me...that she was thinking the same thing. But before anything else could be said...I kind of...bolted. I muttered goodnight and then left."

"Oh, Bolin!" Mako shook his head and rubbed his forehead.

"I know." Bolin fell on his side, limp on the bed. For a while, nothing was said.

"Do you, then?" Mako broke the silence. "Do you love her?"

Bolin thought about it for a few seconds and rolled onto his stomach, chin on his hands.

"I do. I really do. She is the most wonderful person I have ever met. She understands me and likes me for who I am. And she is just so damn sweet...she has such a pure heart. And when she looks at me with that smile of hers…"

"Okay, okay enough. I don't need to know _all_ of it!"

"Sorry…"

"Then why are you still laying here like a slug. Go back there and tell her."

Bolin shot up like an arrow.

"You're right! What am I waiting for?"

He sprung up and jumped on his brother, hugging him and kissing his cheeks.

"Thank you, Mako! Thank you thank you thank you."

"Ugh...get off me!" Mako pushed him off him and wiped his cheek. "Go, you idiot."

Bolin darted to the door but then paused and looked back.

"I love you, bro."

"Love you too."

Mako smiled as he watched his brother dash out the door. He thought of Bolin, Korra, Asami - Team Avatar. He reminisced over their time together, everything they had been through. They would do anything for each other, he had no doubt about that; go to any lengths to protect each other. It dawned on him that he had unknowingly found himself a new family. Whether he had been looking for one or not.

Bolin rubbed his hands and walked hurriedly to Opal's room. His heart thudded louder with each step. He stood outside her door, drawing deep breaths, and then knocked.

_Okay, okay...don't be nervous. Just say it. Don't think._

"Bolin! What are you…" Opal exclaimed.

Bolin opened and closed his mouth a few times but nothing came out. Before he knew what he was doing, he stepped forward and embraced Opal, sealing his lips over hers. They fell back into her room as they kissed and Opal wrapped her arms around him. His hands moved up her back to her soft hair, pulling her closer. When they pulled apart, he rested his forehead on hers, their noses touching, and whispered.

"I love you, Opal."

He could feel Opal tense up just the slightest bit and then she relaxed and leaned in. She smiled and held him tighter.

"I love you too, Bolin."

* * *

Suyin was growing more impatient with every tap of her foot.

"It's nothing!"

"If it's nothing, why are you two behaving so…strange?" Jinora asked mischievously, wanting to get back at Opal for her earlier slip-up.

"Oh, in the name of the spirits, leave them alone!"

Lin snorted as she returned from the house. The kids took the advantage of the intrusion and hurried back to the house citing different excuses.

"I need to go wash up."

"Me too, I have sand all over."

"I'm suddenly very hungry!"

"Me too!"

Tenzin rolled his eyes and threw his arms up in despair.

"Lin! I'm glad your back", Suyin intertwined her arm with her sister's.

"I was just talking to your airhead over here", she narrowed her eyes on Tenzin, "and I think I know the perfect way for you to get back at him."

"What?"

"You know...about your fight last night?"

Lin stopped walking and glared at Tenzin.

"You _told_ her about that!?"

"I...she forced me…"

"Oh, come on Lin. Never mind that...don't you want to take your anger out on him?"

There was a glint in her eyes that Tenzin did not like.

"What are you talking about, Su?" Lin crossed her arms in front of her. She could feel her simmering anger from the previous night start to flare up again.

_He had gone and tattled to Su!? That blabbermouth!_

"Settle this the old fashioned way, of course. A sparring match. Like the good old days!"

Suyin had a broad grin on her face and an almost palpable excitement emanated from her.

"Suyin!" Tenzin began to protest. "What on earth...we're adults now and we're going to talk like…"

"Let's do this." Lin stated bluntly.

"Lin, what do you mean..."

"You and me, airhead. Let's go." Lin cracked her knuckles and walked past the stunned airbender and the overjoyed woman next to him.

"Suyin, what were you thinking?" Tenzin growled.

"Trust me", Suyin said triumphantly, "I know what I'm doing."

Tenzin glowered at her but before he could say anything more, Suyin began walking towards Lin.

"Spar with her, Tenzin. Don't hold back. Put all your cards on the table. And she will do the same."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who asked me more for more Linzin fluff, I hope you can see where I'm going with this. If not, I promise you will get some good fodder in the next chapter!
> 
> I wanted to show the different stages of love in this chapter and the previous one as well. Through Linzin, Bopal and Kainora, I wanted to bring out the different aspects of love. Hopefully, that was a good read!
> 
> Another thing I wanted weave together was the parallels between different characters and their emotional baggage. Let me know if you see this and what your thoughts are.
> 
> Lastly, it always irked me that the show didn't delve deeper into Lin and Suyin. I, personally, share a very close bond with my sister and so can't help but bring out the value of sisterhood in my writing! I love the idea of them being super close as sisters.
> 
> As always, comments and suggestions are welcome. Thank you to everyone who has reached out to me so far! Y'all really keep me going!


	7. Let the games begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suyin conspires to start a sparring match between Tenzin and Lin to help them resolve their issues. The friendly game brings out old rivalries and memories and quickly turns into an aggressive bid for dominance and then, emotions take over.

* * *

"Mako! Come down here NOW."

"What! What happened?" Mako rushed out of his room, hurriedly putting a shirt on. He leaned over the railing and looked down to where Bolin stood.

"Tenzin and Lin are going to spar."

"What?" Mako's face turned from confusion to astonishment to a smirk. _Oh boy, this is going to be good._

"What did you say?" Jinora rushed out of her room followed by Kai and Opal.

"You heard me right!" Bolin beamed.

They heard a chuckle from the other room as Baatar appeared.

"Oh my! I wish I could stay to see how _that_ ends."

"Wait...are you leaving, dad?"

"Yes, dear. We will be heading back to Zaofu", he sighed. "I thought it would be good to be with Junior…"

"Will mom be leaving too?"

"I'm not sure. But Wei, Wing, and Huan will be joining me I believe."

"Oh", Opal couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice.

"Sorry, Opal", he hugged his dejected daughter. "But we'll meet again soon. And next time, we'll be sure to drag Junior with us." He kissed her forehead. "Now, let's find your mom, shall we?"

* * *

"Suyin!" Baatar called out.

She waved them over to the beach, where she stood with Lin and Tenzin.

"So is it true?" Kai asked eagerly.

"Are you going to fight Aunt Lin, dad?" Jinora sounded concerned.

"Su, dear, will you be joining us?" Baatar addressed his wife over the chatter.

"Oh! Right", Suyin sighed. "I forgot about that."

"How about you stay on for some more time", Baatar chuckled sparing his wife the decision. "I'll send the airship back for you."

"Yes!" Opal jumped and hugged her mom. "Please stay longer!"

"It's settled then." Baatar smiled.

After loading the airship with all their bags, Baatar and the three boys took everyone's leave and gloomy goodbyes were said. As they watched the airship leave, another sight caught everyone's attention.

"What's that?"

Bolin pointed at a black dot in the sky that grew larger with every second. Slowly, the dot revealed itself to be a big white object, flying towards them.

"Is that a...sky bison?" Mako asked in confusion.

"Looks like it, but who…", before Jinora could finish, they heard a loud shriek.

"Weeeehooooooo! Yeeahh!"

A fist pumped in the air and there in the saddle, stood Bumi, poised as if commanding his very own fleet. Beside him, Kya sat at the reins shaking her head at her brother's antics.

"Uncle Bumi! Aunt Kya!" Jinora leaped towards them.

"Which one of you is responsible for this?" Lin looked at Suyin and Tenzin suspiciously.

"Don't look at me!" Suyin held her palms up stepping back, "It wasn't me."

Tenzin cleared his throat but said nothing.

"Tenzin! Did you…you _wouldn't_...you did, didn't you?" Lin groaned.

"I thought it would be...nice...", Tenzin mumbled hesitantly. _And I thought it would make you feel better._

"I signed on for a birthday party. Not a whole damned circus! Spirits, Tenzin! Sometimes I wonder _how_ you became a Master in the first place!" Lin stomped towards the bison.

Tenzin sighed and looked at the rest of the group. Bolin had a ' _yikes-can't-believe-she-just-said-that-to-you-in-front-of-us_ look, Kai and Opal had sealed their lips inwards and avoided Tenzin's eyes, and Mako eyed him as if saying ' _dude-you're-in-so-much-trouble'_.

* * *

"You and Lin are going to spar!?" Kya asked in astonishment.

"Oh, this is going to be fun. Just like in the good ol' days! What a wonderful surprise", Bumi smacked Tenzin's back.

"This morning sure is full of surprises", Lin grumbled.

"Hmm...yeah...speaking of surprises…", Kya mumbled seeing Lin's frown. "There's _one more_ surprise coming our way."

"What now?" Lin asked warily.

"Well, when Tenzin asked us to come…", she glanced at her brother whose face had turned pale, "I thought it would be a good idea to...you know...have the old gang back together."

"Izumi!" Suyin exclaimed.

They all turned to look at Lin.

"Eh what does it matter! It's not like I have a choice." Lin threw her arms up and walked towards the house.

* * *

Kya was going to share the room with Suyin, and Bumi was put in the room previously occupied by Wei and Wing. As they put their bags in their respective rooms, Bumi turned to Tenzin and Lin.

"So where are your rooms? Or should I say 'room'?" he cackled loudly.

Without missing a beat, both Kya and Lin smacked his head. They burst into laughter at how easily they had slipped into old habits.

"What? It's not like mom and dad are here to enforce their _rules_ ", Bumi nudged Tenzin and winked.

A general chuckle spread through the group.

"So when is Izumi getting here?" Lin changed the topic.

"She should have been here already", Kya replied thoughtfully.

"Maybe her _royal highness_ needed more time to pack all her fineries and assemble her entourage and…"

Before Bumi could finish his mocking, a narrow blade whizzed past his shoulder, slicing a lock of his hair before lodging itself in the wall behind him. Everyone jerked their heads to the source of the attack.

"Maybe your _royal heinie_ needs more training. Where's that airbender reflex I hear so much about?"

A smug Izumi stood in the doorway, one hand on her hip and the other playing with another blade.

"Izumi!" Kya laughed and hugged the Firelord.

"We didn't even hear you arrive." Tenzin exclaimed as he walked over to embrace his old friend.

"That's because I'm travelling light. Don't want to draw too much attention. You know how it is."

"And this way you can take a break from being the uptight Firelord", Lin snorted.

The kids gaped at the Firelord as she casually greeted and hugged everyone. It was the first time any of them had seen the leader of the Fire Nation up close and dressed like a regular person instead of her royal regalia. And most importantly, with a smile on her face!

Bolin's jaw had dropped to the floor. He watched as the firelord squeezed Lin tightly. He leaned towards Mako and mumbled.

"Is that...is that who I think it is?"

Mako nodded in disbelief. Tenzin led Izumi to where they stood and introduced her to everyone one by one.

"Jinora! Look at how big you've gotten. And those tattoos!" Izumi cupped the stunned girl's face.

"And this is Opal, Suyin's daughter."

"Jeez! The last time I saw you, you could barely walk! And now you're an airbender!" She embraced Opal who smiled awkwardly.

"And this is Kai, another new airbender from the Earth kingdom. And these two are Mako and Bolin. They work with Lin in the force."

"Nice to meet you all", Izumi smiled gracefully as she ruffled Kai's hair. Kai found himself blushing.

"You two don't need any introduction", she patted Mako's arm. "My son told me about the great Team Avatar. Thank you for everything you have done!"

Mako just kept nodding still unable to find his voice, and Bolin's eyes widened in shock.

"Firelord Izumi!" He sputtered as he stepped forward and bowed a little too dramatically. "This is such an honor. I am such a huge fan of your grandfather...and...I mean...and of you too of course!"

Izumi laughed as Lin rolled her eyes.

"Get used to it, Iz. This one's a talker."

* * *

After breakfast, everyone gathered on the beach once more.

"So what's this I hear, about you two?" Izumi smirked at Tenzin and Lin. "Couldn't keep away, could you lover boy?"

"And they never told us either!" Kya snickered. "The only reason I found out was because _airhead_ over here didn't notice my arrival at air temple island and couldn't keep his hands off her."

"Kya!" Tenzin exclaimed. "The kids!"

"Oh, relax", she waved her hand, "they're far away doing their own...whatever that is...", she pointed to Bolin who was trying to mimic a move Opal and Kai were doing while Mako kept tripping him, "...playing...sparring?"

Hearing that, Izumi sat upright and turned to Lin.

"Speaking of which...you guys are fighting? It's only been what...a few weeks? And you're already back to your old ways?" Izumi giggled.

"It's nothing, Iz", Lin mumbled.

"Oh, come on, Linny!" Bumi joined in. "Don't deprive us of a good show."

"Remember the time they fought because Tenzin found her reading one of her sappy novels and showed it to all of us?" Suyin smirked.

"How could I forget that!" Bumi roared. "Lin practically destroyed him!"

"And the spinning gates too. Remember how dad freaked out?"

"' _That is a 2000-year-old historical treasure!'_ " Bumi and Kya screamed in unison mimicking Aang.

Everyone burst into laughter including Tenzin. He glanced at Lin as she failed at hiding a grin.

"I still think it's a good idea for you two to spar", Suyin said in between fits of laughter.

"No it's not", Tenzin snapped.

"What happened, _Master_ Tenzin. Scared Linny will beat you to a pulp?" Bumi teased.

Tenzin felt a tinge of ego at his mocking tone.

"Of course not", he said coolly.

"Oh, so you think you can beat her?" Izumi egged him on.

Tenzin hesitated for a second but seeing all the smug faces around him, he couldn't control himself anymore.

"It's not like I haven't beaten her before." He looked at Lin defiantly.

Everyone else curled their lips inwards and widened their eyes at his bold words. Hisses and gasps escaped their lips as they looked at Lin, in anticipation.

"Is that so?" Lin said finally, returning his gaze with equal defiance.

" _Here we go_ ", Suyin whispered to Kya.

* * *

Everyone gathered around the makeshift arena in a semicircle. Suyin, Bumi, Kya and Izumi dotted the beach as they sat watching the contenders warm up with the ocean as their backdrop. The kids sat together off on one side.

"I'm so excited!" Bolin bumbled as he found a spot beside Opal.

"Me too!" Kai exclaimed scooching closer to Jinora.

"I'm not sure I want to see this", Jinora muttered.

"Totally understandable", Mako replied as he lowered himself behind them. "Chief's gonna bring him down on his knees."

"You really think so?" Opal questioned.

"No!" Jinora snapped.

"I wonder what their fight was about", Bolin mused.

"Whatever it was, we're about to get a good show", Kai gestured towards the two opponents who were now pacing around each other. Lin removed her outer robe, stripping down to her vest and leggings.

"Oh yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Bumi whistled.

With a quick flick of her wrist, Lin smack him in the face with a sand whip.

"Hey!" Bumi coughed and sputtered. "Focus all your frustration on _him_!"

Tenzin walked closer to Lin. He could see a glint in her eyes. It seemed more like excitement and thrill than anger and irritation.

"You _sure_ you want to do this?" He asked Lin.

"Bring it on, airhead." Lin smirked cracking her knuckles.

"Alright", Tenzin stepped back, "don't say I didn't warn you."

"You're awfully cocky for someone who was stuck in the ground the last time we sparred", Lin mocked him.

Tenzin gritted his teeth, he could feel an anger simmer just beneath his skin.

"I guess it's time for some payback then."

"Go ahead. It's been a while since I've tossed you around."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Oh, I'm gonna do much more than 'try'", Lin spat.

"Fine! If this is how you want to deal with your _hurt feelings_ …"

Tenzin knew he had gone too far with the baby voice but he couldn't help himself. Suyin's words kept ringing in his ears.

_Spar with her, Tenzin. Put all your cards on the table. Don't hold back. And she will do the same._

Something in him was waking up, and he had no intention of holding it back. He looked at Lin whose face was scrunched in an angry glare. She had already taken her stance. He knew that look, she was going to attack.

"Let it all out, _skinny_ _Linny_." Tenzin mocked.

Hearing his words, and the muffled giggles and gasps in the audience, Lin growled and punched her hands one after the other, sending two rocks flying his way. Tenzin dodged them with ease. Lin slid into a squatting stance sideways and threw her arms forward, yanking a large chunk of rock from the boulders behind her, splitting it into several shards that shot through the air towards Tenzin. With a series of swipes, Tenzin diverted each shard away from him.

"Come on, _Linny_ , don't go soft on me." Tenzin smirked.

" _What's gotten into him_?" Izumi whispered to Kya who just shrugged.

"Look who's talking", Lin retorted with a bigger smirk eliciting a frown from him.

She lifted her hands raising a wall of sand. With a nudge she sent the wall towards Tenzin who began to leap away with a burst of air which was exactly what she had counted on. With a flick of her wrist, she turned the wall into a whip and lashed at Tenzin's legs knocking him to the ground. Tenzin quickly stabilized himself and caught the sand in his own whirlwind, circling it around his legs and sent it back to her in the form of a racing ball to disorient her.

Lin evaded it and ran back onto the boulders. With a firm stance, she began throwing slice after slice of rocks at him. Tenzin sent several strong gusts of air forward, shattering the discs before they could reach him. He ran straight towards her and kicked his right leg in an arc sending a powerful slice of wind her way, nearly toppling her over. He fell to the ground and circled around sending another slice of wind with a swipe of his left leg, striking the rock she was standing on causing it to crack. With a final punch of raging air he ripped the structure apart.

"Since when did the air bender play offense rather than defense?" Izumi gasped.

"And since when did the earth bender play defense rather than offense?" Kya replied.

As the boulder collapsed, Lin launched herself and lunged towards Tenzin before he could stand back up. She caged his feet using the splints of the crumbling boulder and tied his hands behind his back tightly to block his bending.

"Ooooh...didn't know you guys were into bondage!" Bumi yelled out loud causing everyone to chortle and Jinora to blush.

Tenzin shot a glare at his brother.

"Well, that was easy", Lin smirked as she encased him with more rocks, trapping him firmly.

"I'm just getting started", Tenzin grunted as he struggled to free himself. He paused, took in a deep breath, and with one mighty effort, burst out of the rocky cage with his buff chest and arms, sending pieces in all directions including at a startled Lin. As she tried to avoid the fragments, Tenzin propelled her off her feet and backwards with a rapid stream of wind, breaking her stance.

Lin raised a mass of sand behind Tenzin as she fell and threw it around his face, breaking his focus and briefly disorienting him. She quickly jumped back on her feet and raced towards him before the sand could clear and with one swift kick straight to his torso, she knocked him to the ground. Tenzin winced in pain but managed to kick at her ankle making her lose her balance and fall to the ground with him.

He rolled over reaching to grab her leg and push it to her chest to pin her down but Lin was quicker. She rolled away just in time and propped herself up on her knee.

With an unhesitating motion of her hands downwards, she opened a hole in the ground and disappeared.

"I didn't know she could tunnel in sand!" Suyin exclaimed.

 _Where'd you go._ Tenzin promptly stood up and looked around cautiously.

He closed his eyes and tried to engage all his senses to detect any movement, shifts in the sand, rumbling underneath. But he was unsuccessful. Lin emerged right behind him, grabbing him by the arm and spun him upside down and crashing to the ground, maintaining her grip on his arm, she pressed down on his shoulder and encased his feet in hardened sand.

"Give up, _baldy_?"

Tenzin growled.

"Oh, here come their old jibes!" Kya snickered.

"Did she just call your dad bal…" Kai leaned towards Jinora.

"Yeah Linny, teach _baldy_ a lesson!" Izumi cheered.

"Never mind", Kai leaned back.

Opal gave a slight chuckle prompting Jinora to flash her a glare.

Incensed, Tenzin managed to send a gust of wind at Lin's face temporarily throwing her off. As she fell back, the casing around his feet gave away and he turned over to pin her down, one arm clutching her leg to her torso, the other locking her arms against her chest, his entire weight coming down on her body.

"How's that for giving up, _metal monster!_ " Tenzin yelled.

"Ooooh boy, she never liked that one!" Bumi guffawed out loud.

Lin let out a loud grunt but was unable to yank herself free.

 _I forgot how strong he could be._ Lin mused in frustration.

"Guess you're out of tricks, _mud slug_?" Tenzin smiled.

"Guess you forgot what I am, _windbag_!" Lin was infuriated.

Tenzin flinched just a little, perplexed.

"A METAL BENDER!" Lin screamed and managed to free one hand as he got distracted by her outburst.

She hurled the metal bracelet that was always on her wrist, smacking him straight in the neck. Tenzin reeled back as he felt the sting open up a cut on his skin.

"Good one, Lin!" Suyin yelled.

Lin freed herself and without giving him any respite, starting chucking sand pelts at him with one hand, while her other hand shifted the sand underneath him to open a ditch. With a twist of her foot, she lowered him further, hardened the sand, and trapped him in the hole.

"Give up yet?"

"You'd like that wouldn't you, _Bei-thong_!" Tenzin bellowed.

Mako almost choked on his laughter when he heard that nickname.

"Wow, these two got...really creative with their names, huh?" Bolin chuckled.

Lin tightened the cage around him, her eyes narrowing with rage.

"You're as good as defeated, _Ten-ZIT!_ "

"Oh man, that's a low blow!" Izumi chuckled. "I'm sure he does _not_ want to be reminded of that phase!"

"Come on, dad! You can do this!" Jinora cheered.

Tenzin focused on the air trapped in the sand and suddenly an abrupt geyser exploded through the ground beneath Lin, lifting her up in the air enough to break her hold on his enclosure. He freed himself completely and lifted her higher up until she was dangling above, caught in his air-ball.

"Umm...should we stop this now?" Kya began to worry.

"Nah! They'll be fine!" Bumi shrugged.

"You've never been able to get out of this one, Lin!" Tenzin laughed.

"Why you _little…_.when I get down there, I'm going to whip your air hole!"

Kai covered his mouth and Jinora covered her ears. Bumi, Izumi, Kya and Suyin were rolling on the ground gasping for air between their guffaws and laughs. But Tenzin only grinned with a twinkle in his eyes.

_She's getting desperate._

He was about to lift her further in the air when he felt a sharp pain on his shoulder and then his arm. He looked only to find his robe ripped open and small but bloody gashes where the object had cut him.

_Lin's metal bracelet._

He lost his hold and the sphere exploded sideways nearly blowing Bolin and Opal back. Lin landed firm on both feet, panting and staring at Tenzin with blazing eyes.

"You are so dead."

"Whaddya say, Lin? Feel like old times yet?" Tenzin grimaced still grinning.

"What?" Lin barked as they circled each other.

"Look around you! Kya and Suyin cheering you on. Bumi and Izumi laughing at our expense. Just like old times."

Lin stiffened for a brief moment, realizing what he was getting at.

"The past never comes back, nomad. Didn't any of your books teach you that?" Lin grunted and took an offensive stance.

Before she could move, Tenzin blew off his robe and charged towards her, shirtless. Lin was taken aback seeing his bare toned chest, and in that moment, Tenzin had broken her stance and toppled her over once more. He pinned her down, his knees on either side, his arms holding hers down. The kids erupted into giggles as Mako covered Kai's and Jinora's eyes with his hands.

"That's enough of the show for you two." Mako said.

"Oh my!" Kya screamed.

"Now that's what I call a show!" Bumi jumped up and clapped his hands.

"Get up, Lin!" Suyin chanted.

"C'mon Linny! Metal over petal!" Izumi hollered jumping up and punching her fists in the air.

"Metal over _petal_?" Kai asked, pushing Mako's hand away.

"I don't even want to know _that_ one", Jinora shuddered, clutching Mako's hand tighter over her eyes.

Lin looked at her friends' ecstatic faces. She looked at Tenzin, his eyes more alive than ever. She could feel his heart beating loud through his bare chest, sending a shiver down her spine. His skin was shining with perspiration. His face was barely a few inches from hers. Her breath caught in her throat as her whole body heated up seeing his dominant side. She shook aside the urge to arch her back towards him as a sudden deja vu took over.

Suddenly, Kya was Katara, Bumi was Sokka, Izumi was Toph, Suyin was Aang - her old family cheering them on with half concern and half amusement on their faces. Just like their time on air temple island and their past family trips to Ember Island. Aang and Katara conspiring to nudge them back to peace every time they fought. Sokka and Toph goading them on purely for their own entertainment.

She glanced at the kids. She could see Suyin, Tenzin, Kya, Bumi and Izumi in them. The same glee they used to feel when they were unknowingly let in on secrets when their parents' teased each other, was glowing on their faces. The same shock that would take over their faces when they learnt more than they would have liked to, was reflected on their faces. The solidarity they would feel as they joined forces and laughed at the expense of the adults in the group was forming among them too.

She was transported to a similar day several decades ago when Tenzin and her were settling a fight in a sparring match. Except then, the roles had been reversed. She was atop a seventeen year old Tenzin. He had shown her romance novel to everyone, declaring her secret obsession for love stories, much to her chagrin. She had felt vulnerable.

Enraged that her best friend would expose her secret so callously in public, she had nearly ripped him and air temple island apart. But soon enough, Katara and Aang had intervened and she prepared to hear yet another lecture from Toph. To her immense shock, Aang lifted her off Tenzin and put a protective arm around her scolding Tenzin while Katara caught Tenzin by the ear only to be interrupted by Toph who yelled at Katara - _'leave my boy alone!'._

Her mind wandered back to the now and she recalled her anxious thoughts from the previous night, as they all waited for the birthday girl's arrival. She recounted the odd feeling as she began feeling lost and out of place.

_An eclectic mishmash of people thrown together over the years through various fortunate and unfortunate circumstances. There was no 'label' for what they were as a group._

And that's when it struck her. Wasn't that what her own family was? How had she not seen it? That's exactly _how_ her own 'family' had started off. A mishmash of people who became friends and eventually...family. She stopped struggling, and her head fell back to the sand letting a chuckle escape her lips.

"Fine." She sighed.

"Fine, what?" Tenzin inched closer. "I want to hear you say it."

"You _cheated_." Lin glared at him, trying to wipe her smile off.

"I just took off the robe that _you_ tore in the first place. It was getting in the way. Not my fault, you were so...distracted by it." Tenzin was grinning from ear to ear.

"Whatever." Lin huffed and attempted to free herself once more.

"Say it." Tenzin pinned her harder.

"You win", Lin grumbled, with a half grin.

"I what?" Tenzin said louder so everyone could hear.

"You. Win." Lin said gritting her teeth.

"So you surrender?" Tenzin announced to everyone as he looked at her with a smug smile.

Something in Lin told her that he was not referring to the match. As if reading her mind, Tenzin asked again.

"Are you... _letting go_?"

The words triggered her last reserves of energy and Lin pushed him off much to Tenzin's surprise and pinned him down. She tightened her grip on his arms and held him there for some time. Lin looked at the face of the man in front of her. The face that had been a constant throughout her life. A face that had been associated with a whole gamut of emotions. A face that had once represented family, then love, then heartbreak, then betrayal, then friendship once more.

"Yes! That's what I'm talking about Linny!" Izumi and Bumi cheered.

"Go, Chief!" Mako and Bolin rallied.

Suyin smiled a slow satisfied smile as she saw her sister's face.

_Come on, Lin. Let go._

Lin smiled shaking her head. He still represented all those things but also so much more than that now. He was a testament to her life. All of it. All the faces around them on the beach that day, were also witnesses in their own way. To her existence, her life, her journey. She released her hold on him and sat back, still atop him.

" _Now_ I let go."

Tenzin caught her wrist with one hand, as she was about to stand up and pulled her back down. Ignoring her surprised yelp, he reached out with the other hand and brought her face closer to his.

"But I'm not letting go."

He grinned and pulled her all the way down to close the gap. As they sealed their lips together, they could hear a mix of _ooohs_ and _aaahs_ and _ewws_ around them. With every exclamation and whistle, their kiss deepened even as happy smiles stretched out across their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! This is the first time I am writing an "action" scene with bending and sparring so it took me some time to be confident enough to publish it. I know it is a bit longer than usual but here it is, good or bad. Hopefully more good than bad.
> 
> I want to thank everyone who has favorited/followed/commented on this story and all my other posts! You have no idea how much it means and how much it motivates me!
> 
> I am super excited about the next chapter too because there's a BIG surprise in store! well, at least it feels like a big thing according to me! Hehe :P
> 
> As always, keep the comments and feedback coming. I know I need to still improve a lot!


	8. A new arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the sparring match, an unexpected guest shows up at the beach house. As the evening progresses, another eventful dinner is inevitable; this time with alcohol in the mix.

* * *

"That was fun to watch." Mako grinned as Lin walked past him to get some water.

Lin groaned and shook her head.

"Tea?" He offered.

"No, thanks. I need to...clean up." She looked down at her messy clothes and ran her fingers through her hair covered in sand.

Mako let out a light chuckle and poured himself a cup.

"Is that really how you two would settle fights?"

Lin couldn't help but laugh as she nodded, half embarrassed.

"I'm surprised neither of you have sustained more permanent injuries!"

"Most of the time things would get resolved before it got to that point."

"And the rest of the time?"

"The family would intervene", Lin smirked. "It would take everyone 's combined effort to pull us apart."

Mako laughed with her but then went quiet after some time. Lin watched him as he leaned against the counter, lost in his own thoughts.

"All I had to do, was let them in", she broke the silence. "As long as I did _that_ , we would find a way to figure things out."

Mako looked at her in confusion, unsure of the meaning behind her words. Before he could say anything, though, they were interrupted.

"Excuse me!"

They turned to find a girl standing in the corridor.

"I am looking for Firelord Izumi? I'm sorry, I was knocking at the front door...but no one answered, and it was open so I..."

Lin walked over to her. The girl didn't flinch. Much the opposite in fact. She eyed Lin top to bottom, taking in the condition she was in.

"Rough day, huh?" The girl grinned.

Mako stifled a chuckle. Lin suppressed her surprise and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"And who might you be?"

"I'm…"

"Kiyara!" Izumi entered the kitchen. "You're here!"

"Aunt Izzy!" The girl rushed to Izumi and embraced her. "Sorry I'm a little late."

"That's alright, dear. Come, let me introduce you to everyone."

They walked over to Lin and Mako. Mako eyed the girl curiously.

_Who was this girl!? Did she just hug the Firelord and call her 'Aunt Izzy'?_

"Lin, this is Kiyara. Kiyi's youngest granddaughter."

Lin did a double take.

"Wait, what? Kiyi...your dad's…"

"Half-sister, yes." Izumi smiled.

Kya, Bumi and the rest trudged in along with Tenzin.

"Lin, why are you still here? Go shower!" Suyin commanded her sister.

"Who's this?" Bumi walked and stood beside Izumi.

"Everyone, this is Kiyara, my niece. Aunt Kiyi's granddaughter."

"Oh my! It's nice to _finally_ meet you," Bumi stated throwing an accusing look at Izumi.

"Oh", Kiyara giggled, "that's...my fault." She looked embarrassed.

"Yes it is", Izumi teased. "This girl is never in one place long enough!"

"Just like Kya", Tenzin sighed.

"She's also a waterbender, just like Kya." Izumi added.

"Really?" Kya exclaimed. "I never knew."

"Yes, my father is...was...a waterbender from the Northern Water Tribe. He came to the fire nation as a healer and a goodwill ambassador." A flash of emotion swept across her face but she regained her composure.

"So are you royalty too?" Bolin blurted.

Mako shook his head. _Bolin and his inappropriate questions._

"Well", Kiyara turned pink, "I guess technically…"

"Yes, of course she is", Izumi nudged her niece affectionately.

Introductions were made and Kiyara smiled and nodded at everyone, clearly overwhelmed.

"It's okay, kid. You probably won't remember everyone's names." Lin took pity on her expression. "Well! I'm off to take that shower."

"You just missed the most entertaining fight, Kiyara!" Izumi chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'm sure there will be plenty of those if she sticks around long enough!" Kya laughed punching Tenzin's arm.

"Ow!" Tenzin glared at her. "I guess I'm going to go clean up as well. And tend to these cuts and bruises." he added looking at Lin mockingly.

"You never did answer my question, earlier", Bumi jeered. "Is it two rooms...or one?"

"Shut up Bumi!" Tenzin muttered as he followed Lin upstairs.

* * *

"I invited her over to spend some time here. I thought it might be helpful." Izumi sighed and leaned against the kitchen counter as Kya prepared snacks and tea for everyone.

"Why?" Kya inquired. "Did something happen?"

"Kiyara...just lost her father a few weeks back. Her elder brother is in the army like Iroh and her mom is in the Northern Water Tribe for the customary mourning period and other rites. She was all alone and I just wanted to get her out of the house...to a more cheerful place."

"Oh, the poor girl." Suyin clicked her tongue. "But she seems to be doing fine out there with all the kids."

Izumi glanced out the window at the group sitting around the table in the garden.

"I hope so."

* * *

"I'm still not sure who won the match."

Tenzin stood in the doorway of Lin's room, tired but pleased. They had decided to take separate rooms for the sake of avoiding any unwanted comments and taunts. Not that they had been spared even then. But their fight the previous night had put that arrangement to use, much to his disappointment. Ever since her move to air temple island, they hadn't spent a single night apart. He had grown used to sleeping with her by his side.

Tenzin had walked up to her door several times over the course of the night, only to turn back each time. _She needs time. She needs time._

As he looked at her now, covered in sand and dirt, her face was radiant and her eyes seemed to sparkle. She leaned against the bedpost and eyed him. He leaned against the door and fixed his gaze on her.

 _Maybe Suyin was right._ He let out a chuckle at the thought. Suyin's idea had seemed crazy initially, but it had worked. Lin seemed to be in a better mood.

"Me, of course. I was the one on top at the end."

"As I remember it, I had you pinned down long enough to claim victory before you pinned me down", Tenzin walked in, shutting the door behind him.

"You didn't count it, no one else timed it, and I didn't surrender. So _technically_ , the match was still on", Lin straightened up placing her hands on her hips.

"In that case, _technically,_ you forfeit the game by letting go of me when you had me pinned", he drew closer until he was standing right in front of her.

"I took pity on you. It would be a shame if you lost in front of your students", Lin smirked, not backing away.

Tenzin moved his hand up her left arm. He could feel the stickiness of dried perspiration. She smelled of the ocean and earth. He made his way up, sliding his fingers over the curve of her shoulders to her neck. He wrapped his other hand around her waist, pulling her closer.

Lin didn't flinch. She could feel the warmth of his bare chest. She saw the cuts on his neck and arm and chest. A feeling of possession swelled in her, as if she had marked him as hers. As he pressed her body against his, she could feel goosebumps forming at the back of her neck. She had missed him last night.

Tenzin held her firmly as he gazed into her eyes. He leaned in and sealed his lips on hers, gently enclosing her tighter in his arms. Lin could taste the salt on his lips, smell the sea mixed with his natural scent, and feel heat of his body. She felt herself being drawn in, oblivious to the burning sensation from her own cuts and bruises.

Before the kiss could deepen, Tenzin pulled back enough for Lin to see his somber expression.

"I'm so sorry, Lin. I know I can't make up for all those years…"

Lin leaned forward and brushed her nose against his, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Today, felt a lot like...like I was surrounded by family", she murmured, "Guess all I needed was to beat you up."

"And here I thought all you needed was good sex."

"That too." Lin rolled her eyes.

They pressed together, kissing gently at first but soon their lips were biting and grabbing at the other's hungrily. Tenzin felt a surge of greed and desire as he pushed her body back against the bedpost.

"Tenzin…", Lin muttered in between the kisses. "We need to clean..."

"In a minute", Tenzin mumbled as he bit her lips, kissed the corner of her mouth, licked the back of her ear, down her neck. One hand moved up her side, grazing her waist, and then slid to the front cupping her breasts, the other one slipped under her top digging into her back.

"Tenzin!" Lin laughed softly as she pushed him away. "I _need_ to go shower."

"Alright", Tenzin groaned, almost pouting like a child.

Lin walked towards the bathroom, pulling her top off over her head. Tenzin looked at her bare back and couldn't control himself any longer. He wrapped himself around her and his arms circled her stomach over her soft, damp skin.

Lin felt his hands inching their way up. She grinned as he kissed the side of her neck and pressed against the back of her hips.

"Mind if I join you?"

* * *

"Oh my spirits! That's huge!" Jinora exclaimed. "He said he loved you!?"

"Shh! Don't scream it out loud!" Opal blushed and nodded.

They sat on their bed, huddled together, sharing their escapades from the previous night.

"Sorry", Jinora's voice hushed down to a whisper. "Opal, I'm so happy for you! Finally! You both took long enough." She rolled her eyes playfully nudging the girl.

"Now, it's your turn." Opal narrowed her eyes. "Where were _you_ last night?"

Jinora's eyes widened as she bit her lips.

"Uh..like Kai said, we were exploring the island...there's a lighthouse…"

"Not fair, I told you my secret. Spill it!" Opal frowned.

"Alright!" Jinora sighed. "We were standing on the lighthouse and Kai was saying all these sweet things...and then he said he wanted to…", her heart was beating faster, "...to kiss me." Jinora looked away.

"What!? Jinora!" Opal squealed and then covered her mouth. "So? Did he?"

"Well...actually...I sort of...kissed him first…" Jinora's face turned red.

"Wow! I must say...I'm impressed", Opal grinned with excitement. "How did it feel?"

"I thought my stomach was going to explode, Opal! There was a whole zoo buzzing inside. And my legs turned into noodles", Jinora giggled. "But after some time, it felt...it felt wonderful. It felt _so_ right."

The girls jumped as the door suddenly flew open and Bolin and Kai entered without knocking.

"Hey, you guys! We were think…" Bolin paused and stared at the two terrified red faces sitting on the bed. "What's going on here? You two alright?"

The girls glanced at each other and suppressed their grins as they nodded.

"Yeah..ahem...we're fine. So, what were you thinking?" Opal regained her composure first.

"Jin?" Kai eyed Jinora who still avoided looking at them.

"Huh? Oh, yeah...nothing. We were just...chatting", she smiled awkwardly.

"Let's head to the kitchen. I'm in the mood for some fireflakes", Opal stood up leading the way, knowing this would distract Bolin.

"Ooh, yeah. That sounds good!" Bolin began following her.

Jinora fumbled off the bed but stopped when Kai grabbed her wrist. He pulled her further into the room, away from the door.

"You alright? You look...flustered", he asked looking at her with genuine concern.

Jinora's blush deepened and she mentally berated herself for acting like such a baby. She took a deep breath and straightened her back and faced Kai.

"Yes, Kai. I'm fine", she smiled seeing his worried face. She liked that face, he looked cute when he was worried. "Let's go."

"Hold on just a second", Kai held her waist much to her surprise. "I've waited all morning to do this", he leaned in and planted a light kiss on her lips and smiled.

Jinora began shying away from the kiss but one look at his eyes was enough to make her timidness disappear. He was looking at her wistfully with a tinge of want. She leaned in and his lips found hers again. He drew her in and the intensity of the kiss grew as his hands made their way up her back, pressing her against his chest. He could feel her racing heart and the slight shudder that escaped her body. He smiled. He liked that he could make her feel this way.

Jinora ran her fingers through his soft hair. She loved his hair. As the kiss became more ardent, she found herself tugging a little on his hair and pulling his mouth harder against hers. As her teeth nibbled his lips and her tongue began exploring his soft warm mouth, she felt a faint moan escape him. She smiled. She liked that she could make him feel this way.

A sudden sound outside made them jump apart abruptly. They waited for a few seconds, catching their breath, but the sound didn't return and all they could hear was the distant chatter of everyone in different parts of the house. They looked at each other's wide eyes and flushed expressions and began giggling and then laughing. Kai smacked his forehead and Jinora covered her mouth.

"Alright, let's go", Kai grumbled.

Jinora stepped towards him and kissed the corner of his mouth lingering a little longer than was necessary. Kai relaxed and planted a quick kiss on her cheek in return. He held her hand and squeezed it tightly before letting go as they walked out of the room.

* * *

"Finally, you guys decide to join us!" Kya rolled her eyes at Tenzin and Lin who walked into the dining room hand in hand, deep in conversation. As they approached the table, Izumi added with a smirk.

"Cleaning up took longer than expected, huh?"

"Iz! In the name of the spirits, watch what you say when the kids join us, will you?" Tenzin groaned.

"I will if you wipe that dopey smile off your face", Izumi chuckled wiggling a finger in his direction.

"I'm starving!" Lin took a seat eyeing all the food spread out.

"I bet you are", Bumi winked at her from across the table.

Lin eyed the cocky man and decided she needed to wipe his smug grin. She let a small smirk escape her as she thought about how accurate Bumi was. Tenzin had ravished her and her body still hummed and tingled wherever he had grabbed her, kissed her, bitten her. Tenzin sat beside her and didn't miss the expression on her face but quickly froze when he heard her response.

"You bet right, Bumi. Your brother _really_ knows how to tire a woman", Lin remarked casually as she stuffed a piece of bread in her mouth. She watched everyone's eyes widen in shock and a blushing Bumi stumped and speechless.

"Lin!" Tenzin gasped but couldn't wipe the satisfied grin on his face watching everyone's reactions either.

"Hey everyone!" Bolin exclaimed as he walked in, his arms around Opal. They were soon followed by Kai and Jinora.

"Where's Mako?" Lin inquired.

"And Kiyara?" Izumi looked around.

"Looks like we have a new couple in the making", Lin smirked.

Izumi's eyes widened then narrowed.

"Oh calm down, I'm kidding."

"There he is", Bolin announced as Mako emerged from the house, straightening his collar, blissfully unaware of the attention on him.

"What have you been up to, detective?" Lin asked.

"Oh, noth…", Mako paused suddenly aware that everyone was looking at him. "...ing. Was doing some training of my own." He sat down beside Lin slowly still looking around the table.

" _Is there something on my face?_ " Mako leaned towards Bolin whispering.

"No, no. Everyone was just curious because both you and Kiyara were missing at the same time", Bolin commented without thinking. Laughter erupted across the table.

"What? No...I was...we were not...I was in my room showering...alone...I don't know where…", a blush took over Mako's face.

"Relax!" Opal smiled at him. "They're just teasing."

Mako cleared his throat and grabbed a bread just so he had something to do.

"There she is", Opal pointed at the girl walking out of the house.

"Well, that's quite a coincidence. Both coming out, just seconds apart from each other", Bumi grinned.

"Leave the poor boy alone", Lin glared at Bumi, reaching out for another bread.

"Hello everyone!" Kiyara was almost skipping.

"You seem quite...chirpy", Izumi said patting the chair beside her, beckoning the girl to her.

"I went out for a long swim. I feel so refreshed."

Kiyara sat beside her Aunt, across from Mako. She noticed his flushed face and how his eyes remained fixed on his plate.

 _What's up with him?_ She shrugged her shoulders and picked up some fruits from a bowl.

As the evening progressed, the conversations flowed as freely as the drinks. Food was passed around, jokes were made at the expense of everyone, and teasing comments were thrown at Tenzin and Lin as everyone recalled and rehashed every moment of their sparring match. By the time the sun painted the sky different shades of orange and yellow, it was obvious that everyone except Mako, Kiyara, Jinora, Kai and Opal had consumed more drinks than was probably a good idea.

"I've always wondered", Bolin said aloud, interrupting the mini conversations around the table, "about the saying 'opposites attract'. Is it really true? What does that even mean?"

"Maybe like earth and air are opposites, and fire and water?" Opal mused.

"Perhaps", Suyin wondered, her speech slurred.

"But that's not always the case", Tenzin added.

"True, there are always exceptions to the rule." Kya stated. "Look at Kai and Jinora, for example. How CUTE are they!?" She leaned to her right and pulled both their cheeks.

"Huh?" Tenzin spiked up. "What do you mean?"

Everyone suppressed their chuckles as Kya's eyes widened. Kai and Jinora looked petrified.

"She means...hypothetically…", Lin came to their rescue. "They get along so well even though they aren't opposites."

"Maybe not elementally", Opal chipped in, "but their personalities definitely are opposites."

A general hum of agreement resonated around the table. Much to the young couple's relief, Lin continued directing the conversation away from them. Jinora shot her a grateful look.

"I guess it's true then...look at me and airhead, Bolin and Opal, hell even Suyin and Baatar!"

"Hmmmm...I guess so...even me and my girlfriend", Kya looked into the distance, one finger on her chin.

"You have a girlfriend?" Bolin blurted. Mako shook his head as he flicked his brother for his lack of restraint. "No...no...what I mean is...that's wonderful! I wish we could meet her!"

Kya smiled at the innocent boy and shrugged.

"Oh...maybe I'll bring her by sometimes. It's just so annoying. There's always someone who gives us…'the look'", She leaned forward raising her hands to make air quotes. "It can get embarrassing for her."

"Speaking of embarrassing", Suyin smirked.

She was wedged between Kya and Bumi and had secretly been sipping on both their drinks along with her own. It was safe to say, that she was probably the most inebriated. All eyes shifted their focus on the giggling woman who was unable to continue as she amused herself thinking of the story she was about to tell.

"Oh, spit it out Su", Lin groaned.

"Are you sure, Lin?" Suyin smiled deviously at her sister.

"What are you…" But before Lin could finish, Suyin continued.

"Remember the time Lin and Bumi had to kiss during a game of spin the bottle?" Suyin began laughing uncontrollably until she was interrupted by Kya.

"Suyin...that was you."

Laughter erupted once more around the table as Suyin's face froze and she smacked her forehead.

"Dammit!"

Opal's face contorted into something between disgust and terror.

"Mom! I did not need that visual in my head!"

"I better shut up now", Suyin muttered.

"I've got a better idea!" Bolin exclaimed. "Let's play two truths and a lie!"

Half the table cheered at the suggestion and the other half groaned.

"Some of us are barely in a condition to think straight", Suyin reminded the enthusiastic boy.

"That's what makes it fun!" Tenzin blabbered all of a sudden.

"Well, look who decided to join in on the fun", Izumi grinned.

"Okay, so here's how the game goes. Each person has to tell three things about themselves of which one and only one should be a lie. The rest have to guess which is the lie and which two are the truths. Simple."

"Sounds easy enough", Lin shrugged.

"Yes, it is easy. Easy for me to catch your lie like this", Tenzin leaned closer to Lin snapping his finger.

"Dream on, air head", Lin grinned.

Tenzin scooched closer and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Oh boy! Here comes tipsy Tenzin. Jinora you may want to avert your eyes. Your father gets more and more...affectionate as the alcohol takes effect." Kya laughed.

"Pipe down, Kya", Tenzin grunted.

"How about we take this to the beach. The weather is wonderful and calm. We could have a bonfire!" Kiyara sighed in delight.

"It _is_ our last night here", Lin sighed.

"What's the matter, Linny? Thought you loathed the idea of this getaway and couldn't wait to get back to the city?" Tenzin smirked.

"I...umm...", Lin felt her face heat up but then relaxed and smiled as she felt Tenzin take her hand into his. "Guess I don't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Bonus! This chapter is light in content but I didn't want to keep anyone waiting to reveal my "surprise". I'm dying to know what you guys think. Introducing a new character is such an act of ownership. I feel like I have a lot more power in this universe. It's strange!
> 
> I was so excited when I thought of Kiyara's character and felt so proud when I was able to link her to Zuko via Kiyi! Such a throwback.
> 
> To anyone unaware of who Kiyi is, refer to 'The Search' graphic novel that was published after A:TLA. Without giving much away, the story is about Zuko's search for his mom. Although, I guess my story does give something away. LOL.
> 
> Also, would love to hear your thoughts on the fluff parts. I'm not sure if I'm writing it well and doing it justice. Is it too vague? Too less?


	9. Two truths and a lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s their last night on Ember Island. The group decides to play a game - two truths and a lie. As the adults get drunker, the game gets funner.

* * *

Everyone sat around the cozy campfire in a semicircle. Some on the logs dragged there by Tenzin and Bumi and some on mats that Izumi found in the house. Mako and Lin were grabbing more drinks from the kitchen to bring to their little late night picnic.

Kya and Izumi leaned against a log, sharing a blanket, flanked by on one side by Bumi and Suyin, who rested on another log, and by Tenzin on the other side, seated on a mat. Opal sat with Bolin on a log, beside Bumi and Suyin, leaning on his shoulder as he circled one arm around her holding their blanket snug around them. Next to them, Kai and Jinora sat on a mat, their legs resting against each other discreetly. Kiyara perched herself on the log by Tenzin's mat, rubbing her arms with her hands. Lin and Mako joined the group and handed out the drinks, grinning as the adults swatted each others' arms fighting for the bottles.

"Are you feeling cold, Ki?" Izumi noticed her niece who was now swinging back and forth.

"Just a little."

"Here", Mako came forward, "we got some extra blankets." He handed her one and threw one at Kai and Jinora.

"Thanks", Kiyara exhaled and quickly wrapped the warm blanket around her.

Lin walked over to Tenzin and seated herself between his legs, propping her arms on his raised knees. He pulled her closer and rested his head against her temple. She leaned back against his chest as he extended his robe to enclose her. She could smell the wine on his lips. She closed her eyes and let out a barely audible sigh. They swayed gently to the sound of the waves and Lin felt a calm take over her.

Mako looked around and saw everyone settled in their spots. He saw the space next to Kiyara and hesitated for a second, but then made his way over and sat on the log with her, maintaining a respectful gap between them. He noticed she was still shivering.

"Are you _still_ cold?" He asked surprised.

"I'll be fine in some time", she said sheepishly, "I...I get cold very easily. It would have been different if I had spent more time in the northern water tribe maybe." She let out an uneasy chuckle.

"Umm...do you...do you want me to bring you another blanket?" Mako asked rubbing his hands together.

"Oh no, that's fine. Wait, I didn't even ask if you...do you want to share?" She opened the blanket gesturing to him.

"'Nah! I'm a firebender", Mako replied with a smug grin.

"Then why are you still doing that", she pointed to his hands that were still rubbing together. She smiled and shook her head as she threw the blanket around him.

"Here", she scooched closer so they could wrap the blanket around both their backs and shoulders.

"Umm...thanks. But I really don't..." Before he could finish his sentence, Izumi's voice boomed over the group's soft chatter.

"Alright, so let's start this game. Who's gonna go first?"

"It's really alright", Kiyara leaned in and whispered to Mako. "The blanket is warm enough for the both of us."

"I can do you one better", Mako whispered back.

Kiyara looked at him confused as the others tried to decide who would start the game. Mako took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Within a few seconds, Kiyara felt a surge of warmth spread inside the blanket and cloak her skin.

"What...how…", she asked in amazement.

"Perks of being a fire bender", Mako chuckled.

"Oh wow! Well, mister, you are not moving anywhere as long as we are out here. Sorry, you're stuck with me!"

She shuffled even closer to Mako so that their arms brushed against each other. Mako flinched a little but seeing her innocent jubilation, he smiled back.

"Yes, your highness." He snorted prompting her to punch his knee.

"Can I have _everyone's_ attention", Bolin announced and threw a side glance at his brother. Mako thought he saw a hint of a smirk and frowned at him. "We still need a volunteer to begin!"

"Fine! I'll go", Tenzin announced, hugging Lin even closer.

" _This_ is why I like drunk Tenzin!" Bumi cheered raising his bottle in the air.

"Go drunk Tenzin!" Suyin mumbled tipsily as her head rested on Bumi's shoulder.

"Number one, I cried when I got my Master tattoos. Number two, I once got caught sneaking into Lin's dorm room at the academy. Number three, I have a non-airbending tattoo."

"Oooh, this is interesting", Izumi said in glee.

Lin giggled and Tenzin covered her mouth whispering to her, " _You can't help them._ "

"Not fair! Aunt Lin is playing too", Opal frowned.

"But it won't be fun, since she knows everything", Kai reasoned.

"Okay, I don't remember much about Tenzin's BORING anointment ceremony...but I'm _sure_ he must have cried while getting the arrows", Kya snickered.

"And it's very likely that clumsy lover boy got caught sneaking into his lady's quarters", Bumi mocked him.

"I doubt he would get a tattoo. It just doesn't seem like him", Izumi pondered. "What say, kids?"

"Agreed", Jinora and Kai replied. Bolin and Opal nodded too. Mako and Kiyara just shrugged their shoulders.

"Okay, Tenzin. Number three it is."

"Wrong!" Lin yelled out loud, releasing the breath and the laughter she had been holding in. "He has another tattoo!" She hid her face in his robes, her shoulders convulsing as she doubled down.

Gasps of shock arose.

"Daddy! You have a tattoo!?"

"What? Where? When?"

"We need proof."

"Wow, Master Tenzin…"

Tenzin hesitated for a second and then grinned in embarrassment.

"We got matching tattoos. A _long_ time ago."

All eyes moved to Lin.

" _We?"_ Izumi repeated.

"We can't _show_ you where they are but yes, they exist." Lin giggled uncontrollably partially under the effect of her drink, much to everyone's amusement.

"Chief...I gotta say...I'm surprised", Mako smirked.

"To commemorate a...special milestone in our relationship." Tenzin mumbled, before joining her uncontrollable fit of giggles.

"Was it your first kiss?" Suyin muttered.

"No! No! It must have been after their first date." Bumi retorted.

"Why would anyone commemorate a stupid date? It must've been after they said I love you for the first time", Kya looked at Tenzin and Lin. "I'm right. Am I right?"

Neither replied or changed their smug expressions.

"Oh my! Was it after you two…", Izumi wiggled her eyebrows up and down, "...you know...for the first time?"

"What?" Kai asked confused without giving it a second thought.

"Hide and explode, kid. The first time they played hide and explode!" Izumi burst into laughter.

"Aunt Izzy!" Kiyara turned red, trying her best to suppress the laughter that was making its way up her chest.

"Does that mean what I think it means", Mako leaned towards Kiyara and whispered.

"Yep", Kiyara snickered back.

"I need another drink", Mako gulped down his last sip.

"Why would they want to get a tattoo for a game?" Kai asked Bolin.

Before anyone could answer, Kya interrupted.

"Moving on! What's more important is what and where these matching tattoos are!"

"Well, I think all these questions are connected, Kya", Bumi snickered. "Depending on what they were….commemorating...the tattoo would have been placed accordingly."

"I stand by my theory", Izumi straightened up on her knees, raising her glass as if making a toast.

"In which case, maybe they got the tattoos in a place that is...inaccessible to us?" Suyin chuckled and joined Izumi by sitting up on her knees and clinking her bottle to Izumi's drink.

"Ooo...is it the date it happened?" Kya smirked.

"Wait, what is going on?" Opal pitched in.

"And what does this have to do with hide and explode?" Kai added.

"Kids, I don't think you should be….".

But before Kiyara could finish, Bumi's voice roared over the waves.

"I've got it! It's probably the date of the first time you two had sex and it's most likely somewhere near your naughty bits!" Bumi jumped to his knees triumphantly.

"Bumi!" Kya smacked his head.

Bolin, Opal and Kai cupped their mouths in shock and bewilderment and slowly turned to look at Jinora. Kiyara and Mako coughed and choked in attempts to silence their own erupting laughter. Lin froze but the alcohol in her overthrew any sense of propriety and she hid in Tenzin's chest barely muffling her guffaws. Tenzin groaned and dragged his hand down his face, shaking his head in resignation. Seeing his reaction, Bumi prolonged his celebration.

"I'm right! Look at him. He's mortified at being caught!"

"Tenzin! Really?" Izumi gasped at the weary yet amused airbender.

All of a sudden, Jinora snapped out of her frozen state.

" _No, no_. I need to burn my ears off after this trip. Or I'll have to ask Korra to erase my memories", she turned to face Kai. "The Avatar can do that, right?"

Kai, Bolin, and Opal finally released their collective breaths and snickers ensued. Jinora's eyes widened further and she shot up, turning red.

"I...I...need to go….I'm sleepy!" She attempted to force Opal and Kai to stand as well.

"Oh...uhh….yeah...we should…", Opal jumped up to join her horrified friend. She yanked Bolin to his feet as they followed.

"Aww man! But we were just getting started", Bolin whined as she dragged him along.

"Uh...goodnight kids!" Izumi called out.

"Uhh...goodnight", Tenzin managed to mutter.

His voice found rose again, though, as his mind began to register the last words his daughter would be taking with her from the game.

"...and NO! Bumi is wrong! I don't have a tattoo near my..."

"Goodnight, dad!" Jinora yelled and increased her speed.

The four kids rushed out without turning back. Three shoulders shook with laughter while comforting the fourth sagging shoulder on which a groaning head shook.

Once the kids were back in the house, all eyes returned to Tenzin whose voice had trailed off behind them. Seeing everyone's expectant faces, his voice picked up the sentence where it had left off.

"...anywhere there...and it's a symbol...not a date", he let out a long sigh.

"So it IS to commemorate your first…"

"Yes, yes it is", Lin sighed as well and sat upright once more.

Once the chuckles and awws and cheers went silent, Suyin spoke.

"What symbol is it?'

"It's the earth kingdom emblem but at the center, there are three spirals - the emblem of the air nation", Lin grinned.

"Wait, have we seen that before?" Suyin murmured.

"I have a pendant like that", Lin nodded taking a big swig from her bottle. "And that is the last we shall speak of this tonight."

"Or ever", Tenzin added as he took another sip of his drink.

"How 'symbolic', Bumi's eyes opened wide. "The air symbol 'inside' the earth symbol", and then he winked at Tenzin mischievously.

Amidst the gasps and grunts and giggles, Kiyara leaned towards Mako and whispered.

"Umm...I'm beginning to think we should have left when those four did."

"Me too", Mako whispered back.

Both stood up as discreetly as possible but soon realized that the rest of the adults were blissfully unaware of anything beyond their own nostalgic circle and drunken stupor. They looked at each other, shrugged and simply walked back to the house.

"You think there's some left over cake?" Kiyara wondered out loud wrapping the blanket around herself tighter.

"Yep, saw some when we went to get the drinks", Mako made sure he walked close enough to send some heat in her direction.

"Mmm…", Kiyara hummed in delight. "You wanna have some?"

"I'm okay either way", he shrugged a little too casually, "not a big sweet tooth kinda person."

"Well, I am!"

* * *

Lin was the last to go. And by then, she was also three more drinks down. Luckily, it was only Bumi, Kya, Suyin, Tenzin, Izumi and her around the bonfire.

"Number one, I cried the first time a criminal I arrested called me a bitch."

Izumi frowned disapprovingly visibly enraged at the mere thought of a low life yelling insults at her friend. She remembered the first time Lin got into a fight.

"What the...I hope you clocked him, Linny. Remember the time Hitashi said you were the biggest grump he had ever seen and you needed to get laid?" Izumi muttered.

"Oh yeah, that was brutal. That kid didn't see her fist coming", Tenzin laughed.

"Or the elbow", Bumi cackled.

"Oh boy was that dude a pain. He even tried offering his services to help her." Izumi continued.

"What? I didn't know that part?" Tenzin perked up.

"Oh yeah, and that's when she buried half his body in the playground."

"It's hard to imagine her crying just because someone called her bitch. Her first reaction is screaming bloody murder", Kya laughed.

"I remember what she did when Tenzin broke up with her", Suyin chuckled.

Tenzin felt Lin freeze for just a second but then she relaxed and let out a soft laugh. She looked at him smugly, much to his relief. His hands slid across her stomach under the robes.

"Wait, I was already deployed. What did she do exactly. I only heard tidbits", Bumi interrupted.

"Tenzin, would you like to elaborate?" Suyin teased.

"She...burnt all my clothes…"

"That's not too bad…"

"...And destroyed the deck we were stand on when I...told her…"

"Oh yeah that's…."

"I'm not done….and she made a rock formation outside one of the meditation rooms that said 'screw you, airhole'..."

Crazy laughter erupted from all sides.

"...and she arrested Pema on the charge of...jaywalking…"

"Lin!" Bumi exclaimed.

"...oh there's more...and she tried to arrest her a second time…"

"On what charge?" Izumi asked.

Tenzin cleared his throat, clearly hesitant.

"For indecent public exposure…"

"That's not possible! Pema would never…"

"...she caught us kissing in the council hall…"

"Oh, Linny. That's...messed up…" Kya shook her head.

"...and AWESOME!" Bumi cheered.

Lin laughed uneasily, her face turning red.

"So this proves it, there's no way Lin would cry", Izumi declared.

Lin carried on without confirming if they guessed correctly.

"Number two, Uncle Aang once caught me trying on Katara's water tribe clothes."

She heard Tenzin's surprised inhale.

"What were you trying mom's clothes on for?"

"I wanted to...I wanted to look like her...I wanted to look beautiful. I thought you would like it", Lin gave a sheepish grin.

"Aww!" Kya and Suyin cooed.

Tenzin looked amused and surprised. He turned her face towards him and sealed his lips on hers. The mere touch sent a tingling down his spine and the alcohol blew away his inhibitions. He deepened the kiss, grabbing her hair roughly.

"Jeez! Get a room you two!" Bumi snorted.

With a flick of her wrist, Lin sent some sand his way and continued the kiss. Underneath the robes, her hand moved under his vest. Tenzin pulled back and whispered.

"Not now!" he grinned.

They turned back to face the others and were greeted with mischievous grins and rolling eyes.

"Wait a minute", Kya blurted, "she already gave it away. That one is real."

"Wow, she's sloshed", Suyin mumbled while swaying back and forth.

"You're one to talk", Izumi chuckled.

"Number three", Lin continued.

She was beginning to feel the alcohol take over her emotions. She sighed and continued.

"I missed our family trips to this place."

"Awww, Linny!" Kya crawled over to face Lin and hugged her, nearly falling back with her and toppling Tenzin along with them.

As she held the three of them in an embrace, the others sighed and giggled and ran over to join the group hug. Izumi crawled and wrapped her arms around Kya and Tenzin. Bumi helped Suyin, who by now was quite tipsy, and made their way to them. Suyin plonked down on the other side and leaned forward resting her head on Tenzin's shoulder and squeezing Lin's shoulder. Bumi sat behind his brother to prevent him from falling back under all the weight and enclosed them in his long arms.

"Wait, so that means, you really did cry when he called you a bitch!?" Izumi exclaimed.

"She's a softie on the inside!"

"I'm dying in here!" Lin yelped, her voice muffled.

Her words only made them laugh louder and close in on her more tightly. Tenzin's lips found her ear and planted several small kisses, sighing at the warmth around him.

"Being part of the group, also means being part of the groups hugs!" Kya squealed.

* * *

"Wow, they must be really drunk!" Kiyara watched the unsteady group pile that swayed by the fire through the kitchen window.

"Yep", Mako replied digging his spoon into the leftover cake once more.

Kiyara turned back to the box and dug her spoon in too, scooping out a big chunk of cake. After several minutes or uncomfortable silence, at least uncomfortable for her, she decided to end it.

"So...have you ever been drunk?"

"No."

"Never?"

"Never."

"But..how…"

"Too busy saving the world with the Avatar". Mako shrugged.

"So...what's it like? Dating the Avatar!" Before she realized what she was saying, her mouth blurted.

"Oh...um...we broke up, a long time back actually."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's fine. We're fine actually. We are really good friends. She's actually...ummm….she is actually dating my other ex now."

_What made you say that to her! You barely know her!_

"Oh", she burst into laughter and then recomposed herself quickly. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to...I wasn't laughing at you. Is that...weird for you?"

"I don't know. I'm really happy for them. I love them both and we're all really close and...well we're family." He felt his chest warm at the words. "But it does...it is taking some time to get used to the idea", he chuckled.

"I can imagine. Well actually I can't imagine because I've never been in that situation but I mean I can imagine…" She sighed, feeling the alcohol catching up with her. "I'm blabbering."

"It's alright, although this is weird too."

"What?"

"Talking to people...like I haven't discussed this with anyone."

"Sometimes it's easier to talk to a stranger about things."

"Yeah."

"So...how are you doing then? Has it become less weird with time?"

"I think so. This trip has been a good distraction as well."

"I can imagine...what with all this entertainment." She waved her spoon in the direction of the beach.

They shared a laugh and then continued eating in silence which seemed a little more comfortable to her now.

"I have something that I could share with a stranger too", she began softly.

"Go for it. Although I'm not really good at the advice thing."

"I don't need advice", she rolled her eyes. "Just a detached ear."

"My ear is all yours, your highness."

She smirked and hit his flicked his spoon away from a piece of cake. Then she exhaled deep and long.

"My father passed away a few weeks ago."

She gulped.

"I...I don't think I've said that out loud until now." Her voice quivered.

"I wanted to be strong for my mother, especially since my brother is away in the army. He visited us when it happened but he couldn't stay for long. And then mom went to the northern tribe to mourn as per their traditions. And I just, sort of, wandered around not knowing what to do with myself."

She let her mind work its way through the words.

"I think that's why Aunty asked me to come here."

"Is it helping?"

She held her tongue and Mako noticed she looked worried.

"You don't need to answer that if you're not sure."

"Thanks", she smiled.

"I...Bolin and me lost our parents when we were really young."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. What happened?"

"They were struck down by a fire bender who attacked us."

"Oh my spirits."

"Yeah it's just been Bolin and me since then."

"How...how long did it take before it got better?"

"Not sure if it gets better, but it sort of becomes easier to carry it around."

"Hmmm."

"I had this scarf that belonged to my dad. I would carry it around everywhere, like a security blanket. And one day, I guess it had become easier to handle the loss so I offered it to my grandmother for her to remember dad by. It didn't feel as difficult as I would have expected it to."

"I...I have a keepsake too."

"What is it?"

"It's a ...it's silly...it's a tattoo", She blushed.

He looked at her in surprise.

"Really? What is it? I mean...if you are comfortable..."

"Oh yeah, have a look." She raised her top and showed him her left side and there along her waist were two fish in opposite directions, one facing down and the other facing up leaving behind a trail of stardust.

"That's beautiful. Does it mean something?"

"It reminds me of him. He would always talk about Tui and La. And the oasis in the northern water tribe. And it's spiritual value and healing powers."

"And the trail of stars?"

"He left behind a trail of stars for me. All his stories, his teachings, his love, a part of his spirit still lingers in me." She felt her eyes burn as tears rose. She turned away, trying hard to not let them spill.

"That's really beautiful. Both the meaning and the actual design."

"Thank you", she sniffed and let out another exhale.

"What's your brother's name?" He continued.

"Jinzuk. He was named after Fire Lady Ursa's father."

"Are you close?"

"Not like you and Bolin. I...I love how close you two are."

"Why aren't you two…"

"He left for the army when I was a kid. I mean I _am_ almost 10 years younger than him. I guess we never really grew up together."

A gust of wind gushed through the window and she shivered a little.

"Cold?"

She nodded. He shifted slightly closer. The warmth radiated towards her and he heard her sigh softly.

"Oh man, now _that's_ a talent."

He laughed softly.

"No, I'm serious. I'd hire you just for this."

"'I think I'll stick to being a cop."

A pleasant silence lingered as their spoons clinked against the cake.

"Do you worry that you'll forget them?"

She didn't need to elaborate. He knew what she meant.

"I think I sort of am. I'm forgetting the little things. But not everything. I've met my father's family in Ba Sing Se. So that helped me remember my dad."

"What about your mother's family?"

"I've never...been to the fire nation."

"Well, if you ever decide to come, let me know. I would be more than happy to show you around. Maybe finding your mother's family will help too."

"Yeah, I've been thinking of it for a while. And now I have another incentive to visit."

_Wait, what the hell did you just say. What prompted you to...oh spirits! She is going to misinterpret that._

"I didn't...I mean...that came out wrong."

"It's okay", she waved her hand, "...don't be embarrassed."

"I just meant now I have a friend in the fire nation."

"Yes, you do", she gave him a warm smile.

"I think I should turn in now", she turned around to leave but paused and faced him.

"Thank you, Mako."

"For what?"

"For your ear", with that her hand pressed his arm affectionately and she smiled in gratitude.

"Also, I've figured out your two truths and a lie."

"Huh?"

"You don't drink too much and don't talk too much about your feelings because you've always had to be the responsible, careful, in control one ever since your parents passed away."

Mako looked at her intently, taken aback at her bluntness.

"You don't feel weird about Korra and Asami because they are your ex girlfriends, but because you wonder if you'll ever feel that way again...the way you felt for Korra."

He could feel his heart flutter with the satisfaction that comes with being understood,

"And the lie?" he whispered.

"You _do_ have a sweet tooth", she laughed pointing at the empty cake box and began walking away.

As he watched her walked back to the house, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. There was a strange feeling in his chest. A warm, soothing, almost serene feeling.

_Was it her company? Was it their conversation? Was it just this trip?_

Whatever it was, it felt good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Was trying really hard to not make this a repetition of the crazy dinner and also had to think real hard where I wanted the story to go and how I wanted to use the new character!
> 
> I really want to develop Mako’s storyline because I feel bad for his character. I want to give him some sort of friendship or an intimate relationship because he never had anything on the personal lines after Korra.
> 
> As always, comments, suggestions, feedbacks are welcome!


	10. One big family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (A continuation of the events in the previous chapter)
> 
> On their last day on Ember Island, the eclectic clan spend the day at the beach. For the ones most resistant to the getaway, the outcome of the trip was a welcome surprise.

* * *

"Alright, enough! Get off me", Lin groaned.

"Okay, let's give her some air", Tenzin chuckled as he pushed Suyin and Izumi off.

Bumi caught Suyin before she fell back on the sand. Kya sighed and leaned back, resting her hands behind her. She had a satisfied smile.

"I love you, Linny. It feels so good to see you this...happy."

"Spirits! I guess we're all drunker than I thought." Lin grunted but smiled back.

"I love you too", Tenzin muttered and kissed her cheek.

"Oh jeez! Calm down, loverboy", Izumi teased and kicked his side gently as she sat beside him.

Everyone remained in close proximity around Tenzin and Lin. The warmth of the fire was diminishing but no one felt the chill. Everyone was either too happy or too drunk.

"By the way", she announced with a giggle, "Lin owes us fifty yuans each."

"What?" Bumi asked in surprise.

Lin began laughing, her eyes remaining closed.

"Why?" Tenzin asked.

"I bet her on your wedding day, that you would come crawling back." Izumi began laughing louder.

Soon both Lin and Izumi were rolling in the sand laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh my spirits! You're right. She does!" Kya's eyes widened as she remembered the night.

"What prompted you to do that!?" Tenzin grunted.

"Well...we were with Lin in her apartment, you know...in solidarity with our girl. And of course, that meant trash talking you." Kya remarked casually.

Tenzin rolled his eyes.

"Umm...guys...I think we should go inside. Suyin is nearly passed out", Bumi chuckled.

"Yes, I think we should", Tenzin shook his head and lightly yanked Izumi's hair as he stood up.

"Ow!"

"Hey! Don't come at my girl, airhead!" Lin stood up as well shaking her finger at him.

Tenzin couldn't help but laugh at the unsteady woman standing in front of him, grinning with a glint in her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her waist and steadied her.

"Alright, Chief. Let's get you to bed."

* * *

Lin groaned as her eyes opened slowly, immediately squinting at the bright light. She grabbed a pillow and covered her face, cursing.

"What is _that_?"

There was no response. She slid the pillow aside, enough to peek out with one eye. Tenzin was not around. And the sun was already up and bright and rushing in through her window. She huffed and turned over, pulling the pillow down over her head tighter.

"Arrrghhhh!"

"Wow, you must really be hungover. I heard you scream from the stairway", Tenzin chuckled.

Lin tilted her head and peeked from under the pillow once more. She saw Tenzin walk into the room with a tray in his hands. Tenzin laughed softly as Lin held her hand up, palm open wide, and then shut all her fingers together indicating him to stop talking.

"Quiet, Tenzin."

He sat beside the groaning woman and moved the pillow aside.

"Have this", he held a glass up.

"What is that?" Lin whispered.

"The best hangover cure", Tenzin grinned.

"Wait...you mean…"

"Yep, Aunt Toph and Uncle Sokka's recipe."

"That's disgusting", Lin pulled the pillow back over her head.

"And effective", Tenzin pulled it off again.

Lin grunted and propped herself up on her elbow.

"Fine."

"Good girl", Tenzin smirked and kissed her frowning mouth. "And when you're freshened up, come join us."

Lin shot him a questioning look as she gulped the drink down with a crinkled nose.

"We're spending the day at the beach!"

"No…", Lin groaned louder, "Can't I just go back to sleep?"

"Don't worry, there are other miserable people out there for you to complain with."

* * *

Tenzin was right. Izumi and Suyin were just as miserable as Lin. As the three women sulked and squinted in the morning sun, Bumi, Kya and Tenzin found amusement in their condition.

"Where are the kids?" Suyin asked.

"I checked on them when I went to wake Lin. They were still sleep..."

"There they are", Kya interrupted Suyin.

Sure enough, six lazy faces walked out of the house and walked over to where they sat.

"Wow, Chief. You look…" Mako began.

"Horrible", Bolin blurted out and then cupped his mouth as Mako smacked his head.

"Yeah", Lin droned, "it was that spirit-damned stuff Bumi brews."

"Hey! Don't blame my home brew!" Bumi scowled.

"It's a beautiful day for the beach!" Opal clasped her hands together gazing out at the shining waves.

"Last one to the water's a smelly elephant rat!"

Everyone turned to see a laughing Kiyara run towards the water. With every stride, another layer of clothing leapt off her. Bolin, Kai, Opal and Jinora jumped and ran to join her, stripping as they went too. Mako realized a second too late that he was staring at Kiyara as she ran carefree. Much to his chagrin, Lin noticed it before him.

"Beautiful sight, huh Detective?"

Mako froze and took a deep gulp. He tried to keep his face neutral and casually turned to face a grinning Lin.

"Uh...yes, Chief. Lovely...beach..."

"You heard 'em, loverboy", Lin jumped up with a wider smirk, "last one there's a smelly elephant rat."

With those words, she pulled down her pyjamas and pulled off her vest and began running to the water in a striking black bikini.

"Umm...what's gotten into her?" Izumi rubbed her eyes in disbelief.

"Whatever it is, I do _not_ mind it", Kya grinned.

"You know what _I_ don't mind? _That body on her"_ , Bumi uttered in a state of shock.

"I know right?" Mako gasped.

"Excuse me?" a glowering Tenzin stood up and stared down Mako.

"Oh! Uh, no...", Mako rubbed the back of his neck furiously realizing what he had just said. "I mean…"

"Oh, chill out Tenzin", Kya stood up and removed her outer robe., "she is HOT."

She patted Tenzin on the back and walked towards the water, waving Izumi over. Izumi sighed and stood up to remove her robe as well. She paused for a second and stared down at Bumi.

"Don't even _think_ of making any such comments about me or I will _not_ hesitate to burn those shorts off for our general entertainment."

"You mean for your _personal_ entertainment", Bumi leaned back and winked.

Izumi rolled her eyes and ran to join Kya.

Bumi, Tenzin and Mako looked at each other and then at Suyin.

"Don't look at me, I am still super hungover", Suyin laid back down and covered her face with a sunhat.

"What the heck", Tenzin shrugged and removed his vest. He gave one more glare to Mako and jogged ahead.

Mako flinched a little, his face still red.

"Don't sweat it, kid", Bumi stood beside him and took his own shirt off. "I would be embarrassed too if I was ogling my Chief in front of her boyfriend."

"What!? I do _not_ have a crush on Chief Beifong any more!"

"Ahh", Bumi chuckled, "so it _was_ true."

Mako's eyes widened in despair as Bumi ran off and Suyin let out a slight giggle from under her hat.

"Uh...for the record...it wasn't…" Mako began only to be cut off by Suyin.

"Give up, Mako", she stated matter-of-factly, "it's not a big deal. You don't still have a crush on her, do you?"

"No!"

"Exactly! Now, you have a crush on Kiyara."

"Yeah! Huh, wait what?"

Suyin moved her hat and shot him a smug look.

"I knew it!"

"No, I was just agreeing with your 'exactly'. I didn't even hear the rest of what you sai…"

"Say what you want, kid", Suyin sat up grinning, "I was drunk last night, not blind."

Mako was at a loss for words and hurriedly took his own shirt off and trudged his way to the water, choosing the lesser of two evils.

* * *

As the morning progressed, the group grew louder and happier. Lin, Tenzin, Bumi, Kya, Bolin and Opal were engrossed in a passionate game of beach volleyball. Kai, Jinora, and Mako were taking surfing lessons from Kiyara.

"You need to take your time, Mako", Kiyara shook her head as Mako fell yet again. "Feel the water move and let your body follow its rhythm and when you feel the synchronicity, get on the board."

"Easy for you to say", Mako grunted. "You're a waterbender, you don't even use a board!"

"Stop making excuses", she flicked his forehead.

"Ow! Jeez...you're a rough teacher."

Kiyara giggled as Mako got back on the board.

"Alright", she steadied him by placing a hand on his back, "now wait…"

They looked at the water as a small wave began making its way towards them.

"Breathe", she whispered, "and….get ready...now!"

Mako jumped up as he had seen Kiyara do, and as he stood up he felt Kiyara's hand still on him. He glanced at her and saw that she was surfing beside him on a board bent from the water itself. His distraction made him lose his balance and he tumbled off the board once more.

"Mako! Pay attention", Kiyara exclaimed but by then, Mako had already disappeared in the water.

She groaned and dove in. Mako looked up and saw Kiyara diving down to him. Even without bending, she was completely at home in her element. Within seconds, she grabbed him by the arm and they rose up swiftly. As they surfaced, Mako coughed and rubbed his eyes.

"Well that was...better…", Kiyara said encouragingly.

"Sure", Mako rolled his eyes. "Why is this so hard!"

"Because this is not like fire-bending. You're not creating energy from your own chi..., Kiyara smiled, "instead, you're trying to harness an external energy and feel it flow within you, become one with it."

"I understood none of that."

"Here", she held his hands and came closer, "close your eyes."

"Huh?"

"Close your eyes, dummy."

Mako did as he was told.

"Do you feel the water lapping against your body?"

"Yes."

"Can you feel its rhythm? The way we are bobbing up and down with it?"

"Yes", Mako replied after a few seconds.

"Okay, now...trust me. Take a deep breath and try and feel the water all around you."

Mako did so and the next thing he knew, his head was slowly immersing in the water and they descended into the cool blue. His body tensed up immediately but he felt a gentle squeeze on his hands and a body come closer. She placed his hands on her waist and let go. Mako clutched her, unsure of what was happening. Suddenly, he felt a movement around his head and soon he heard a voice.

"Open your eyes."

Mako slowly opened his eyes and to his surprise, there was air all around his head. He looked about and realized Kiyara had bent the water around them to allow them to breathe.

"It's alright", she chuckled. "You can stop clawing at me."

"Oh", Mako immediately withdrew his hand. "I...sorry…"

"It's alright. Look around", she whispered.

Mako glanced and realized they were quite some distance below the surface. Everywhere he looked there were dancing rays of light in the endless blue.

"If you calm your mind, and let go of any illusion of control...you will feel the boundary between your skin and the water disappear and just like that, you will sense the energy of the water inside you. The push and pull. The ebb and flow."

Mako turned his attention back on the girl who was now smiling dreamily as she looked at an invisible point in the distant depths.

"You make it sound easy", he grinned.

"All you have to do is let it in. Once you do that, you'll figure the rest out."

Mako froze as he heard her words. Lin had something similar to him the previous day and it hadn't made any sense at the time. But now, they held a whole different weight and seemed to mean something more. He felt a chill travel down his spine. Maybe it was time, he opened himself up to a new chapter.

_All I have to do is let them in._

"Mako?" Kiyara interrupted his thoughts. "If you're uncomfortable, we can head back…"

"No", Mako blurted. "This is...nice."

"I'm glad to hear that", she grinned wide.

"I can feel the ebb and flow. It's like...a heartbeat."

"Exactly!" Kiyara exclaimed. "You should try surfing now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep, you're definitely ready."

They ascended to the surface but the board was nowhere in sight. Kiyara shrugged and froze some water into makeshift boards for them both.

"Let's do this", Mako huffed.

This time, he took his time. He focussed on the flowing energy all around him. And something clicked. He could feel the moment coming. And when it did, he jumped up once more. Much to Kiyara's glee, he stayed on and didn't fall. She rode beside him and laughed in excitement. As the wave gently let them off, Kiyara held up her hand and Mako highfived her.

"How did that feel!" Kiyara sat down on her board.

"Pretty cool, actually", Mako chuckled and did the same.

"Few more lessons and you're gonna be riding bigger waves! If only we were here longer!"

"Maybe...maybe I could take you up on that invitation and come to the fire nation."

"That would be awesome", Kiyara spoke softly with a joyful glint in her eye. "You could find your mother's family and I could turn you into a badass surfer."

"Deal", Mako held his hand out.

"Deal!" Kiyara shook his hand.

* * *

"Looks like you guys are our slaves for a whole month", Lin grinned at the dejected men.

"Told you girls versus boys was a bad idea", Bumi pouted at Tenzin and Bolin.

"Fine", Tenzin grunted, "you won fair and square."

"Yeah we did", Kya high fived Opal.

As the rest walked back to where Suyin lay, Tenzin held Lin by her arm and smirked.

"So what kind of things are you going to make me do, Master."

"Oh I can think of so many things!"

"Really?" he pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Such as…"

"Cleaning my room, doing my laundry…"

"And…?" he turned them around so that his back was to the group and Lin was hidden from their sight. His hands moved down her waist and to her hips.

"Massages...every other night", she whispered as he leaned in and kissed her nose.

"I can do that", he squeezed her behind.

"And be at my beck and call when I need a...stress relieving break at work…"

"I'm fully at your service", his lips trailed down her neck, planting soft kisses.

"And I want to try that thing I've been talking about for a while…", she smirked.

Tenzin pulled back and narrowed his eyes at her, "the...that position that you…"

"Yep", she came closer and bit his lower lip, " _that_ position…"

"Alright", Tenzin sighed and gave in. "Anything else, your _majesty_?"

Lin giggled and looked at him lovingly.

"And you're gonna pack my stuff for that family trip."

"What?" Tenzin blurted in shock.

"The stupid one you were going on about in my office", Lin rolled her eyes.

"You mean…", Tenzin grew excited, "you mean you're going to join us on the…"

"Yes, yes", Lin sighed and nodded. "But you have to talk to Pema properly and see if she is _really_ okay with it."

"That's not a problem. I have a solution. Pema will join me and the kids for a week and then she will head back to Ba Sing Se and you can join us after that. I thought about what you said...and you were right...it probably would be uncomfortable for her. Maybe someday..."

"Yeah maybe...and that sounds like a plan I can get on board with", Lin smiled in relief.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me!" Tenzin grinned and hugged her tightly.

"We _are_ one big family after all", there was a wide smile plastered on her face, even as she rolled her eyes.

"I love you. So much."

"I love you too, airhead."

* * *

That afternoon, as everyone loaded their bags onto the bisons and airships, Lin slipped away to the balcony. She leaned against the railing and looked at the spot on the beach where their parents would set up the beach mats and umbrellas and chat endlessly. From where Katara would yell out to her to not venture too far into the ocean.

She found the area where Katara and Zuko would spar playfully. She found the patch of sand where Toph had perfected her sand-bending, something she had been obsessed with ever since her terrible experience in the Si Wong desert.

She turned around and gazed at the windows above. The very same ones through which their parents had caught Lin and Tenzin kissing for the first time. In that very spot, her entire life had changed. The ocean and the house and the rocks all around had witnessed the moment her best friend had turned into her soulmate.

"There you are", Tenzin walked onto the balcony.

"I was just...saying goodbye", she let out a soft laugh.

Tenzin put his arms on the railing on either side of her. He leaned forward and sealed his lips on her. Lin welcomed the warmth of his lips and deepened the kiss. She felt a spark light up her entire body. She floated out of her body in a surreal moment. She saw a thirteen year old Lin and Tenzin gazing into each other's eyes. She saw the love radiate from the young lovers as they inched closer and begin an epic journey together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! This is the tenth and final chapter! Sorry for the long gap. I got busy with my Zutara one shots and an original Voltron x Avatar crossover story. And then was traveling to India and had a lot of life admin kinda work to do.
> 
> I haven't given a definitive ending to this story in the traditional sense because I still post random one shots on their life together in the series - Linzin Diaries. 
> 
> But for now this is the end of the, hopefully, entertaining and loving weekend getaway that brought Linzin closer as a family. I hope I have done justice to Linzin and the other characters I brought into the mix.
> 
> As always, kudos, comments and suggestions are welcome. Thank you to everyone who has reached out to me so far! Y'all really keep me going!


End file.
